Those Meddling Parents
by readingfreak101
Summary: Troy and Gabi have been best friends forever but when both move away to different places and lose contact what will happen? Years later their parents meet again and they have a plan. will their plan work? Will Troy and Gabi go along with it? Troyella!
1. Trailer

**Okay so I just came up with this idea. And I hope you like it, this is just the trailer though. It's mostly Gabi's POV in the trailer, some Troy at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

They were best friends

_Shows Troy and Gabi playing in her room_

**But they both moved away**

"_Well, you see both families might," Lucy started._

"_Will have to." Jack said. My mom nodded for him to finish. "Move," He finished. I sat there in shock and looked over at Troy._

**When their parents meet again**

"_Lucy?" Maria asked looking at the woman. "Jack?" All three of them looked at each other._

"_Maria," they both said at the same time. She nodded and they all hugged_

**And plan for them to meet again**

_All three walked out with nothing in their hands but a little something in their heads_.

**What will happen, If they don't get along at first**

"_Night," Gabi said trying to go back to sleep._

"_Um wait," Troy said. For some reason Troy wanted to talk to her even though he was tired as hell._

"_What?" Gabi snapped. Troy think she was getting annoyed._

"_I wanted to know if you had a boyfriend," he asked and immediately regretted it once he saw her face._

"_That's none of your business, now if you will please be quiet, I am really tired and need some sleep," She said closing her eyes._

**But learn to be friends later?**

"_Troy!" I yelled when I got up for air. He came up next to me laughing. We were in a pretty deep part so I put my hands on his head and dunked him under the water. Off to the sides Cody was cheering._

"_That wasn't nice," Troy said coming up._

"_You throwing me in wasn't nice," I countered. "Cody do you think your brother was nice," I asked him. He swam over with his little floaties on each arm._

**They only live a while a way**

**  
**_"Hey we only live an hour away from each other. We can still keep in touch," Troy said hugging Gabriella close to him._

"_Okay," She said sadly. They pulled back and looked at each other._

**And she comes to see him**

_I had left an hour ago and only had a little ways to go before getting to Troy's house. All of my friends made this big deal about me going out on my own for the weekend so it took a little longer to get out than thought._

**Her friends interfere with their relationship**

"_Taylor and Sharpay may have stolen my email and emailed me that you told them that you like me. They told me not to hurt you and not to tell you that they told me because they're not supposed to have my email address," I said in a breath. But she seemed to understand that._

**And as an effect they get together**

"_I walked in on them making out," My mom said. I took Ella's hand and led her upstairs._

"_Now what?" She asked._

"_Now you're my girlfriend and we go and play with Cody because if we don't he'll whine for the rest of the night," I said standing up still holding her hand._

**When he has to move**

"_Well you know how I had that meeting yesterday morning," Jack asked. We nodded. "Well I was offered a job, I would be getting paid twice as much as I am here. We would have to move."_

**What will happen?**

**All of this because of**

**Those Meddling Parents**

**

* * *

**

I'm sill not sure of this but I'll go on what you guys think. And then also if I did comtinue would you want longer chapter, but not as many or shorter chapter with a lot more of them. You guys decide. I'll also put a pool up on my profile if you want to do that too. Please review!

**Amanda!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I hope you like the first chapter. I won't be updating for a while cause I'll be at my friends house. Sorry**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

I sat in my backyard waiting for my mother to call me inside because the Bolton's were here. But I wasn't in the mood to see them tonight. I felt sick to my stomach and I didn't know why.

"Gabriella! They're here. Come on inside," she said. I stood up and started towards the back yard. When I walked into the house I was greeted with a hug from my best friend Troy.

"Hey, you okay," He asked. I smiled and nodded. There was something about him that always made me smile. Maybe it was just because we had grown up together but maybe it wasn't.

"Yeah I'm fine, just not feeling the best. You want to go to my room," I asked. He nodded looking at our parents who were already sitting in the family room chatting away. We ran up the stairs and into my room when we got there we both jumped on the bed laughing.

"I can't believe that you still have that picture up there," He said pointing to the picture of the two of us on my ceiling.

"I'll never take that picture down. Besides it looks good up there," I said looking at it.

"Yeah sure, it goes well with all of the nothing up there." We both laughed.

That day was so much fun; our parents had taken us to the park when we were four. We had each gotten an ice cream cone. Sadly the ice cream ended up on our faces instead.

Troy and I were sitting down when he told me that boys were better so I pushed my ice cream in his face. When we were both covered my mom grabbed her camera and took a picture.

"Kids, come down here. We have something to tell you!" We looked at each other. This did not sound good and yes we could tell. There was something in my mom's voice.

"What do you think it is?" He asked me. I shrugged and pulled him off the bed. "You must have some idea, has your mom been acting strange?"

"Not really, what about your parents?"

"Troy! Gabriella! Get down here," Jack yelled. We looked at each other and ran down the stairs.

"What's up," I asked sitting down on the couch across from our parents. Troy came and sat next to me. Lucy was sitting down holding Cody, Troy's little brother who was only a year old. "Mom." She still didn't answer.

"Parents, say something," Troy said. I hit him on the arm. "What was that for?"

"You don't say that to our parents." Just as I said that they laughed at us.

"We have a reason for calling you down here," My mom said. I looked at her and noticed that she had some tear stains on her cheeks and so did Lucy, Troy's mom.

"And?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, you see both families might," Lucy started.

"Will have to." Jack said. My mom nodded for him to finish. "Move," He finished. I sat there in shock and looked over at Troy.

"What?" He stood up and started pacing. "Why do we have to move? It's not fair!" He ran up the stairs leaving me there.

"Gabriella," My mom said. "Are you okay," She asked.

"Why do we have to move I mean I grew up here? I love it here."

"I was transferred. We're moving to Florida and the Bolton's have to take care of Troy's Grandmother, in Montana." My mom said.

"I'm going to think about this," I said getting up and walking up the stairs.

Troy wasn't in my room or any of the other rooms upstairs so I pulled the ladder down from the ceiling to go to the attic. I climbed up and found him sitting hear the window that looks over the backyard.

"You okay," I asked crawling over to him. He shook his head. "You can talk about it. I'm not happy either."

"I just don't get it. Why do we both have to move at the same time?" I told him why each of us were moving. "They never told me about her," He said.

"They probably weren't sure. How long do you think we have," I asked laying down and putting my head in his lap.

"No idea. You think we could refuse to move from one spot?" I laughed at his idea.

"You could try but your dad could pick us both us easily. One at a time though. I don't think we can get out of this." I said sadly.

"But we're going to be on other sides of the country" He said. I nodded. "I'm going to miss you," He said.

"Me too. They're probably looking for us," I said. We never told anyone but we grabbed extra blankets and took them up here. We snuck up here one night and my mom didn't know where we were so she went crazy when she saw us in my room a little while later.

"Good." I rolled my eyes.

"I think I know where they are," Troy's mom said.

"I think they found us," I whispered. I sat up and looked at him. He was eating some type of chips that we hid up here. He pulled me up by the hands and led me over to a bunch of boxes. We climbed over and under them until we were sure we were hidden.

All three parents climbed the ladder and looked around for their kids. "They were here," my mom said pointing to the chips and blankets.

"This is probably where they go when we can't find them," Jack said. We looked at each other. There was no point in hiding it now that we were moving.

"They're here. Troy! Come out and I'll make fudge brownies and you can play as much basketball as you want." Troy started twitching listening to his mom.

"Don't do it Troy," I said holding him back.

"But," He started. I shook my head. He nodded and plugged his ears.

"You can lick the spoon," She added. The whole ear plugging thing wasn't working. He started twitching again. "And the bowl." He leaned back on a box trying not to run out.

The box on top of that pile fell hitting the box on the other pile causing a loud noise attracting our parents. I closed my eyes not daring to look up until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hi mom," I said. I looked over at Troy who still had his ears plugged. I crawled over and took his hands out of his ears.

"Hey guys!" Our parents shook their heads and motioned for us to come downstairs. We sighed and followed.

"You know you can't just hide." We nodded.

"We better be going. I'll talk to you later Maria." The two moms hugged as we stood there on the steps sadly. "Come on Troy." He followed looking back at me. Once they were out of sight my mom came up and hugged me.

"Come on, we have to pack, we're leaving in a week." She pulled me into the garage where a pile of un made boxes sat. "You want to make the boxes for me?" I shrugged and got to work.

The whole week was spent packing. I was usually over at Troy's helping him pack and just hanging out. My room was done within the first couple of days and so was the whole upstairs.

"Need help," I asked walking into Troy's room. We only had one day left before we left. It wasn't close to being done. I think he was going slowly on purpose.

"Nah," He said lying on the bed.

"You know you have to pack sometime right?" I asked lying next to him.

"No." I laughed and started packing his things for him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm packing. We're leaving tomorrow. I know you hate the idea but if you don't pack all this stuff is going to be left here," I said. "You want to help?"

"Fine," He groaned out. I tossed him a box and told him to start with his clothes.

"Don't just throw them in," I said. "Just hang them up." I took some of the clothes off the bottom of the box and hung them up on the metal bar in the box.

We finished his room by that night and we all went out to dinner one last time. That night I laid in my bed looking at the picture for the last time. I climbed up and grabbed it off my ceiling setting it in a box making sure it wouldn't be hurt. I'll hang it up in the next house.

We packed up the last of our stuff and grabbed a cab to the airport the next morning. There we met the Bolton's who were flying out at around the same time from the same airlines.

"Hey," I said holding the purse I had gotten to hold some of the smaller stuff that I would want on the plane.

"Hi." That was all we said as we walking through security and towards the gates which were conveniently located right next to each other. We sat on one side of the two gates as our parents sat on the other.

"I'll miss you," I said chocking back tears.

"Me too. You'll always be my best friend," He said. I leaned over and hugged him. When I pulled back and looked at him he had tears in his eyes too.

We both leaned in. I knew where this was going but I wasn't sure what was going to happen. Our lips touched and it was disgusting like I thought it would be. The lady called out Troy's flight so we pulled back and looked at each other.

"Come on Troy," Lucy said. Troy and I walked over there. I watched him follow his parents onto the plane not bothering to wipe the tears flowing down my face. We walking to the window and watched the plane take off.

There goes my best friend.

**

* * *

**

Five Years Later

I walked down the halls waiting for my best friend to meet me at my locker so we could go home. I had moved once more after I moved when I was 13, now I'm 17 almost 18. My mom is always reminding me about this friend that I had.

"Hey," Taylor said. We walked out to my car and drove to my house.

"Hey, what's up with Chad," I asked. Chad was Taylor's boyfriend of a year.

"He was just having some trouble. His mom wanted him to cut his hair." We both laughed.

"Mom, we're home!" she came out of the kitchen smiling at us. Something had happened today and it was making her very very happy. "What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing. But we are going on a trip to Utah for winter break so start packing," She said.

"What happened to staying home for a nice Christmas?" She shrugged and walked into the next room.

**

* * *

**

It was a little rushed but please tell me what you thought by reviewing.

**Amanda!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Kay well I'm finally home. My parents brought me home a giant chocolate bar which is very good. I've decided to make the chapters longer so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Earlier today, No one's POV

Maria drove thirty minutes to the mall, sure there was one near by but this one had a bunch of the stores she needed to go to in one place. She got out of her car and walked into the mall.

People were walking around but it wasn't that crowded because it was during school. Maria walked into the first store she saw and started looking. She was looking at a top for Gabriella when she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry," The other woman said.

"Lucy?" Maria asked looking at the woman. "Jack?" All three of them looked at each other.

"Maria," they both said at the same time. She nodded and they all hugged.

"How have you guys been?" Maria asked. "How is Troy? And Cody?"

"Troy's good, playing basketball and all that. Cody, well he's just a hyper little five year old. What about Gabriella," Lucy asked. They walked over to the nearest table and sat down.

"Great actually. She's doing really well. We moved over to Albuquerque about a year after we moved the first time. She's got great friends; she took up singing but still does basketball. Where do you guys live," She asked.

"About thirty minutes away from here. Do you think the kids remember each other?" Jack asked. The mothers shrugged.

"I have an idea, why don't we go on a trip together. That way the kids can reunite." Lucy said.

"As long as they don't find another secret hiding place," Maria said. They all laughed at the memory. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about where they were going to go.

All three walked out with nothing in their hands but a little something in their heads.

Troy's POV, after school.

I walked down to my house which was only five minutes away from the school and looked at the house. It seemed different. My mom greeted me as I walked in the door all happy.

"Are you okay mom?" I asked looking at her. She had an apron on and it smelled like cookies. I'm not complaining but this wasn't normal.

"Of course I'm just perfect! We're leaving in two days for Utah. So go and get packed," She said. I stopped walking up the stairs and turned around.

"Why are we going to Utah, the last time we were there it was like when I was seven. I remember going to the ER because my friend broke her arm. I can't even remember her name now though." I said.

"We just decided to get away for a while. You should be happy! You always say that we never go anywhere and now we are," My mom said.

"You told him," My dad asked walking through the door. My mom nodded. "Come on son, it'll be fun!" This is weird, even my dad is happy.

"Just be happy that you don't have school tomorrow. I know a couple of schools that do." My mom said. Of course she would know, she's a teacher!

"Okay, I guess I'll just go and pack," I said. They smiled at me and nodded. I think my parents were replaced with aliens.

As I was walking up I heard my brother walk in and my parents tell him. A couple seconds later I heard a happy yell from downstairs. Great!

Gabi POV

"I thought you were going to stay home for winter break?" Taylor asked me.

"So did I. I don't know why or where I'm going but it better be fun," I said grabbing my suit case.

"Need help packing?" Taylor asked me. I smiled at her; she was always willing to help me even if I didn't need it.

"If you want to. I'm so glad there's only one day left of school. Then we're off for like two weeks!" We both squealed as I walked over to turn my music on. We finished packing everything that we thought I would need. She walked to her house, which was only two doors down after dinner.

"Do you remember the Bolton's," My mom asked me while we were washing the dishes. Here she goes again about my old friend who I can't seem to remember.

"Kind of. I remember they had a son, no two and that we kissed when we were moving," I said remembering that day at the airport. Suddenly I was kind of uncomfortable. "I'm gonna go upstairs and finish my homework," I said running up the stairs. I grabbed my books and walked out to the hallway and into the bedroom across from mine.

I had another hide out. When you move here and you have no friends you find things out about your house. It was just a little room that was hidden because the doorway into it was in the closet next to the bookshelf, plus it looked like wall.

"Gabriella!" I heard my mom call right before I was going to close the door.

"Yeah?"

"I found a box of your stuff. I don't think it ever got unpacked. It's probably old but you can go through it okay?" I looked at the bottom of the stairs. A box with my name on it was sitting there.

"I'll do it when we get back. When are we leaving?" My mom walked out of the front room.

"We're leaving in two days and coming back on the third of January." She said. I nodded and walked up the stairs careful not to trip.

I set the box down on my floor and went back to my secret room.

Troy's POV

I woke up the next day to my alarm clock. I may have forgotten to turn it off. I rolled over and hit it. "Ugh!"

"Troy are you up?" My mom asked.

"Sadly yes! I'm going back to bed!" I yelled.

"Cody wants to play with you so I suggest you get up," She said through the door. I groaned again. I pulled the other pillow up and put it over my head. "Troy?" I heard the door open, uh oh.

"Troy!" Cody yelled running in my room and jumping on me. "Come play with me!" He said trying to pull my arm. "Come on!"

"Fine!" I said. He cheered on top of me. I grabbed him and threw him on the other side of the bed making him laugh. I had my plans for the day set I guess.

Gabi POV

The next morning I drove to school to tell everyone the news. I had made plans with most of my friends over the break but those went down the drain.

"Hey girlie!" Sharpay said walking up to me. Kelsi joined us quietly followed by Taylor. Soon their boyfriends came along too and we all walked to homeroom.

"Hey!" I said. "My mom is having us go to Utah for break. I don't know why, she just told me last night," I said.

"Awe, well miss you Gabs," Chad said. Everyone nodded.

"Do you know why you're going," Zeke asked.

"No idea. My mom keeps on asking me about this one family though. It was before I moved here and to Florida. They had a son that I was best friends with and then we both had to move at the same time. At least I think that's what it is. But I can't remember much of anything else." I said.

"Everyone quiet!" Ms. Darbus shouted walking into the room. We all stopped talking and looked at her, all decked out in purples and blues that you would find in the 70's. "I know this is the last day but that does not mean that you can blow this day off!" We all stopped listening then and waited for the bell to ring.

When it finally did ring we all ran out of the classroom not wanting to listen to anymore of Darbus. "We'll see you later," Kelsi said walking off with Jason, Martha, Ryan and Sharpay.

"Yeah bye," Taylor said walking off with the rest of them. Of course first period I had all by myself. I walked down the hall and towards my music class but was stopped my John, my ex boyfriend.

"Hey Gabi," He said standing In front of me.

"Don't call me that," I snapped at him. "And why don't you move so I can get to my class," I said.

"But where's the fun in that?" I rolled my eyes. "Where you going for break?" He asked.

"Utah," I replied shortly walking around him but he just got in front of me again.

"What's the rush? I just want to catch up," He said rubbing my arm.

"Yeah sure, aren't you dating Melissa?" I asked. Melissa was blonde preppy and pretty dumb. But she was the one that John dumped me for, well no. I walked in on them making out but what's the difference? Right?

"Yeah but she won't mind," He said. I smiled at him for a moment before walking around him and into my class.

"But I do," I whispered when I was next to him. He laughed a little as I walked in the room.

After school we all met up and walked towards our cars. "When are you leaving tomorrow?" Jason asked.

"I have no idea. All I know is we're leaving tomorrow and we're coming back on the third. I did persuade my mom to get me a credit card for the trip because she sprung this on me." I said.

"Well then we better say bye now," Chad said. I rolled my eyes.

"You live right next door to me! But hey, I'll still have my cell phone so I can call you guys. If my mom tries to make me ski then I'll see you in the hospital," I said. We all laughed. The one time I tried to ski which was when I seven I fell somehow going down the bunny slope and broke my arm.

"Hey maybe you can get a hot teacher," Sharpay suggested.

"Boyfriend right here," Zeke said. Sharpay went over and hugged him. "Okay, I'm good."

"Yeah maybe, but I can't ski or snowboard at all. After that trip we never went skiing again.

"What sports can you play?" Kelsi asked.

"I can play basketball, but you guys know that. A little bit of tennis and I can swim!" I said. "I better go, my mom said she wants me home to finalize packing and leaving." I drove home followed by Chad and Taylor.

"Where were you?" My mom asked coming up to me right when I opened the door.

"I was just talking to the guys before we headed home," I said. "Why, we're all packed."

"I just want to make sure that this all goes according to plan. This is a very important trip," She said.

"Why, I thought that this was just an ordinary trip," I said.

"Well, it just is now go and make sure we have everything. We have to leave the house by six tomorrow morning." My jaw dropped. "Yes I know it's early, you'll just have to go to bed early tonight." She walked away.

I didn't exactly go to bed early that night, more like midnight. But hey, I would sleep on the plane. My mom came in and shook me awake at five in the morning. I didn't bother taking a shower. I grabbed some jeans and a t shirt and walked down the stairs.

"Morning honey!" My mom said all chipper and happy.

"How are you awake at this hour," I asked her laying my head down. "It's like five thirty!"

"I know but I also know that this is going to be a very very fun! And I'm excited," She said. I shook my head and put a bagel in. Twenty minutes later we were in a cab on the way to the airport.

**

* * *

**

I know the beginning was rushed and I did not like that but you got the just of it. Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all of the review. Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Troy's POV

I turned off my alarm the night before to make sure it didn't happen again. It did not stop my mom from coming in my room at five in the morning and dumping water on me.

"Mom! Why'd you do that?" I asked sitting up soaked. I felt my hair matted to my head.

"I tried waking you up five times before I went to get the water. You even tried to hit me a couple times," She said.

"Okay then, why did you wake me up at, five!" I yelled looking at my clock.

"Because we are leaving the house in an hour so hurry up and get ready and make sure that you have everything. I don't want to be shopping for you on this vacation," She said turning on my light and blinding me.

Thirty minutes later I dragged myself out of bed and threw on the first clothes I could find. Cody was downstairs sleeping on the couch. I grabbed a bowl and cereal and poured missing a little.

"Troy you better clean that up," My mom said. I nodded and grabbed the milk luckily not missing this time. I ate and was rushed into a cab.

We walked into the airport and checked in; we got through security and went to the date. We waited and waited until our flight was called. When it was we got in and looked for our seats.

"Remind me why I'm not sitting with you guys?" I asked.

"Because we have to take care of Cody and they only had three together," My mom said handing me my ticket. I went back to 15B and found a really pretty girl already sitting in the row.

She looked liked she was dozing off. I tried getting in but it was a little hard because I'm pretty tall and the space was small. I ended up falling a little on the girl which woke her up.

"Ahh!" She said.

"I'm so sorry, I was trying to get in but I fell," I said.

"No problem. Gabriella," She said holding her hand out.

"Troy."

"Night," she said trying to go back to sleep.

"Um wait," I said. For some reason I wanted to talk to her even though I was tired as hell.

"What?" She snapped. I think she was getting annoyed.

"I wanted to know if you had a boyfriend," I asked and immediately regretted it once I saw her face.

"That's none of your business, now if you will please be quiet, I am really tired and need some sleep," She said closing her eyes. She woke up about half way through the flight but we didn't talk, at all. I don't think she liked me very much.

Gabi's POV

I didn't talk to Troy as we landed. I just kind of waited for him to get out. Who asks a person if they have a boyfriend right when you meet them? I grabbed my bag and met my mom by the gate.

"Hey mom," I said. I had gotten plenty of sleep.

"Hey, how was your flight," She asked.

"Good I guess but I was stuck sitting next to this weird kid. We started talking and I was about to go to bed after he fell on me but he told me to wait and then asked if I had a boyfriend," I said. Her smile dropped a bit when she heard what I said. She looked over to a family, it was that kids family. He had a little brother too apparently.

"Let's just get to the hotel, there's some people that I want you to see," She said. We walked over to baggage claim and grabbed our bags.

"Where are we staying?" I asked looking at all the buses.

"We have to catch a bus to Holiday Inn and from there we go to the resort. There is the bus, come on." We walked over to the bus and gave the driver our bags. I walked up the steps and silently groaned. _He_ was there with his family.

"Where do you want to sit," I asked trying to ignore the looks he was giving me, along with his family. My mother sat right next to his family. I faked a smile and sat down behind her.

I watched as the two moms started whispering about something, they asked Troy's, what I think to be dad, about it too. Five minutes later they all came to an agreement.

"Gabi will you come here for a minute?" I nodded and walked over there.

"Sit down," The bus driver yelled at me. My mom pushed me into the seat next to Troy which was filled with his little brother. I picked his little brother up before sitting down with him on my lap.

"Yes mom? Is there a reason that you almost pushed me on top of a little boy?" I asked.

"I am not little!" He yelled. We all laughed. "I am five years old."

"Okay dude," I said. He settled down and snuggled into my arms. "So mom?" I asked again.

"Well, we planned this trip together," she said.

"And well we already know who everyone is and so do you. Well Cody you might not remember." His mom said. I am so confused. "And we arranged this trip so you two could reunite."

"So you planned for us to sit next to each other, go on a trip together and become friends again," I asked. I just want to make sure that this is what they had in mind. They nodded.

"I'm confused," Cody said scrunching his face up.

"But who are they," Troy asked. I nodded. They told us we used to be friends but they never told us who each other were.

"Wait a minute," I said. "Let me guess. The Bolton's?" I asked looking at them. They nodded.

"But who are you?" Troy asked.

"I'm Gabriella Montez," I said. "Do you remember me Cody?" I asked him.

"He should, you were the one who would actually play with you when you were a baby," His mom said.

"Yeah all Troy would do is stare at her," Jack said. Troy and I blushed. I remembered their names now. The bus stopped and we all got off and on the other one that would take us to the resort.

"Nope I don't remember her at all," He said. "Is that bad?" He asked.

"No it's not bad. I only moved when you were almost one. I think the only things that you'll remember about is hitting your brother in the head with your bottle," I said. "That is something I will never forget." They all laughed.

"Do you hear a ringing?" My mom asked. We all checked our phones, it was Taylor and Sharpay.

"It's me. One minute," I said putting Cody down and walking towards the back of the bus. "Hey guys," I said answering the phone.

"Hey!"

"Hi!"

"Was there a reason that you called," I asked.

"We were wondering how the flight was, how's the resort." Taylor said.

"Are there any hot guys?" Sharpay said.

"Don't you have a boyfriend," Taylor and I said it at the same time making us all laugh.

"Just because I have a boyfriend does not mean that I can't play matchmaker for my friends," she said.

"I'm happy with my guy," Taylor said. We made kissy noises.

"And I don't need a boyfriend. Plus, it turns out that this whole trip was a set up," I said.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah what?"

"Well, my mom ran into some old friends and apparently I used to be really close to their son who I think is the same age so they set this whole thing up to get us to reunite!" I said in my best happy voice that still sounds totally fake.

"Okay," Sharpay said. "I have to go, Zeke's picking me up in like three hours. Tootles!" She yelled into the phone.

"That girl is crazy," I said.

"Yeah. Well, I better go too." Taylor said.

"Is Chad taking you out tonight too?" I asked.

"Maybe. But I mean it's nothing really big we're just watching movies." She said.

"And making out," I whispered.

"Hey!"

"Sorry! Well now I'm the only one without a date tonight. Oh well. I better go because my mom is making really weird hand motions. I think she's trying to get me to get off the phone," I said laughing. The Bolton's were caught up in their own conversation and my mom was waving her hands around pointing to a spot in front of her.

"Bye!" Taylor said hanging up. I got up and walked over where no one was talking any more.

"Sorry, it was Shar and Tay." I said picking Cody up again and setting him on my lap.

"Whose Shar and Tay?" Jack asked.

"Oh, they're my best friends. Sharpay, yes as in the dog, and Taylor. They just wanted to know how the flight was and if there were any hot guys here." I said. "Don't ask," I said responding to the weird looks they were giving me.

"So, we have rooms pretty close together. Troy and Cody will be sharing a room and your room will have a door connecting to Gabriella's," Lucy said. No, they better not expect to, no.

"Gabi you'll have you own room. Yes I want you to try to ski at least once. It won't be that bad," My mom said.

"Sure, I haven't skied since I was seven and I broke my arm," I said. "Then again, I'll take Shar's advice and get a hot teacher," I said.

"No, I'm sure Troy will be happy to take you out," Lucy said.

"That would be great! Wouldn't it Gabi?" I looked at my mother with a fake smile. I have a feeling I'm going to be doing this a lot.

"Yeah. But really it's fine. I wouldn't want to hold him back," I said.

"It's no problem. Troy's going to be going with Cody anyways," Jack said. I didn't have anything else to say. I got lucky though, the bus pulled up to the resort and we all got off.

**

* * *

**

They finally met each other. I hope you like it. Also the next chapter of Everything About You is up, so check that out to! please review!


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews guys!!**

* * *

Troy POV

I don't think that Gabi likes me very much. She didn't look to happy when my mom suggested me going out with her. On the slopes of course.

"Troy," My mom called. I ran over and grabbed the key to the room and then grabbed Cody.

"Bye mom," I yelled.

"What about me?" My dad asked.

"You too!"

"Bye bye!" Cody yelled waving at them. We rode the elevator up to the twentieth floor with Cody pushing the buttons of course. Once the doors opened Cody ran out and to the door jumping up and down. "Hurry Troy!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I said opening the door. He ran in and jumped on the bed and then started jumping from one to the other.

"Hey Troy," He asked in that little voice of his.

"Yeah?" I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Are we going to hang out with Gabriella? I like her, a lot!" He said.

"Maybe. It depends on her," I said. Hopefully we will.

"But I think she likes you," He said.

"I don't think so," I said trying to cover the blush on my cheeks.

"Can I ask her," He asked. I didn't answer right away and he took that as a yes. He jumped up and checked all the doors before finding one that was locked. He started knocking on it waiting for her to answer.

Gabi POV

I walked down the hallway towards my room. It was nice; with a king size bed and a nice shower and large bath. I think I'm going to like this vacation. I started unpacking until I heard someone knocking.

I walked to the door and opened it. No one was in the hallway but the knocking kept on going.

"Helllooo?" Nothing. I closed the door and kept quiet trying to find where the knocking was coming from. Then I remembered, my room was connected with Troy and Cody's! I walked over to the door and opened it. Cody started knocking on my legs.

"You have a big bed!" He yelled running up to it and jumping on it.

"Cody, stop that. This isn't our room," Troy said.

"Don't worry about it. Was there anything you needed?" I asked. Cody stopped jumping and ran over to us.

"Gabi are you going to hang out with us," he asked me. I knelt down to his level.

"If you want me to. But I'm probably going to go and hang out with my mom and some people that I meet here. Is that okay?" I asked him. He nodded and hugged me.

"Can I ask you something else?" I nodded looking over to Troy; he was standing there watching us. "Do you like Troy?"

"Um… well" I tried to think of something else to say but nothing came out of my mouth.

"Because I think that he likes you a lot. He always gets all red when I say that though. Is that good or bad?"

"It depends on what you want his reaction to be." I looked over to Troy, who was very very red. "I like your brother, as a friend of course. Maybe it could turn into more I guess. But don't get your hopes up," I said. He nodded and ran back to my bed.

"I am so sorry," Troy said walking up to me. We watched as Cody bounced up and down.

"It's no problem. I just didn't know where you guys were for a minute," I said.

"Come jump with me!" Cody yelled.

"Cody we should leave Gabriella alone. I'm sure she wants to be alone," Troy said.

"You know you can call me Gabi. If I remember it's what you always used to call me," I said. He smiled and nodded.

"Come on!!"

"I'm coming!" I said running up to the bed. We started jumping together and a little after Troy joined us.

"Gabriella can I call you Ella? I think that's a pretty name." I stopped jumping and thought about it.

"Okay sure. I like that name too."

"Can Troy call you Ella?" I looked over at him smiling.

"Sure if he wants to call me that then he can. How about this. Only the two Bolton boys can call me Ella," I said. He smiled and jumped on me making me fall onto Troy.

Our legs were tangled up and my upper half was right on top of his. I looked at him trying not to laugh. That urge to laugh went away when I looked in his eyes. They were just the way I remembered. I started to lean down…

"Get up! I want to jump!" I quickly got off of Troy and started jumping again.

The next morning my mom came by my room to tell me everything that was going on so that she wouldn't have to do it everyday.

"Okay, so today they are not having anything. Well, breakfast is from 5-10:30 and then lunch is from 12-3 and dinner is from 5-9. You can get room service and all that just don't go overboard. I have set a limit on ho much you can charge to the room and if you don't spend one day then the extra goes over to the next day." I nodded.

"What's the limit, just so I know in case I want to do something later on and I don't want to pay for it," I asked. My mom laughed. "What?"

"Nothing. The limit is 50 dollars a day. You can call me if you need more for an emergency. And if you need anymore then you have your credit card." Fifty dollars a day, this is good.

"Cool. What are you going to be doing," I asked when we were finished.

"I'll probably be with Lucy and Jack catching up and everything. What about you?" I thought about it for a minute. Should I tell her about me telling Cody that I would hang out with them or not.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll find the pool or the gym. Maybe I'll hang out with Cody," I said.

"And Troy?" She asked. I could here the hope in her voice and it kind of freaked me out.

"Maybe. I mean if he's going to be with Cody then yeah." I said.

"Great! You two can become friends again and maybe more?" She looked hopeful again. "Don't try to deny it, all three of us saw your little good bye kiss at the airport when you two were thirteen."

"That was so long ago mom," I said. "I'm going to get ready and get some breakfast okay?" She nodded and left me alone in my room.

I grabbed a five minutes shower before pulling my hair up and getting dressed, very casual. Right as I was about to walk out the door Cody or Troy, I guess started knocking on my door.

"Yes," I asked. I didn't see anyone in front of me and I knew I was at the right door so I looked down and there was Cody.

"Hi Ella!"

"Hey there," I said. "What's going on?"

"Do you want to go to breakfast with us?" He asked.

"Sure I was just headed down there myself," I said. "Where's your brother?" He pointed to the bathroom. "Bathroom?"

"Yeah. Last night he kept me up because he was talking to himself in the mirror. He kept on saying your name" I laughed a little before going and knocking on the bathroom door.

"I'll be right out Cody," He yelled.

"Not Cody!"

"Ella," He asked. I guess he had no problem with calling me that. "Ella is that you?"

"Yeah it's me. Cody asked me for breakfast. Didn't you know?" I asked through the door.

"No, I didn't know anything."

"Oh well then is it okay? I can just go alone," I said.

"No, no it's fine. It'll be fun having you join us."

"Hey Troy?" He grunted. "Are you done in there because it may be a little easier to talk without the door between us and I don't really hear anything going on in there," I said. I put my ear up to the door but he opened it at the same time. Basically, I fell on him, again. "Sorry," I said.

"No problem," He said.

"I'm still a little bit of a klutz. I don't think that I will ever grow out of that," I said.

"Can we go, I'm getting hungry," Cody asked.

"Okay, let's go," I said. We all walked out and to the restaurant.

"What do you want," Troy asked his little brother. He shrugged. I watched as Troy led Cody through the menu. He really is a good brother. And he is kinda cute. What am I thinking?

"What are you getting Ella? Ella?" I looked at Cody who was waiting for an answer.

"I think I might have buttermilk pancakes with a side of hash browns, what about you," I asked saying the first thing I saw. At least it was good food. Taylor did that once and she ended up eating some type of meat in some type of sauce that smelled like diapers.

"I want that. Can I have that Troy?" Troy nodded and ruffled his little brother's hair. We finished eating and the waitress brought the bill over.

"My treat," I said taking the bill.

"No way. I am paying for breakfast," Troy said trying to get it from me. I held it up high so he couldn't get it.

"No you aren't. My mom is. She put a limit on how much I can charge to the room and I want to buy breakfast so ha. Plus, while you were listening I filled it out already," I said handing it back to the waitress.

**

* * *

**

I hope you like the chapter. Please review!

**Amanda!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm glad you guys are liking it so far.**

* * *

"Fine. What else should we do today?" He asked. After much consideration, we decided to go to the pool today. I don't think I'm going to mind hanging out with them.

"You ready," Troy asked.

"Yeah one minute," I said running around the room and grabbing my bag. I had choose a blue bikini with little white flowers but I covered it up with a tank top and pair of shorts.

"Let's go!" Cody yelled when I opened the door. Right when we got down there Cody ran and jumped into the pool making a splash. Troy and I laughed. "Come on, jump in!" Troy took off his shirt, oh my god, he's so hot. What am I thinking? He does have a nice chest, and abs.

Troy shook my out of my thoughts, "You coming in?"

"I think I'm going to read for a while, I'll get in later." I grabbed the book that I brought and sat down in one of the lounge chairs after taking my tank and shorts off. Ten minutes later a shadow blocked my light, I looked up and saw a wet Troy.

"When are you coming in," He asked.

"In a little while," I said. He came up behind me and shook causing droplets of water to go all over me. I put my book down and hit him.

"What'd I do?"

"You got me all wet. I don't want to go in yet," I said. He started walking over. "Don't you dare throw me in that pool?"

"Fine, you don't have to go in now," He said and sat down next to me. We watch Cody for about five minutes. "Now you have to go in," He said picking me up and jumping in.

"Troy!" I yelled when I got up for air. He came up next to me laughing. We were in a pretty deep part so I put my hands on his head and dunked him under the water. Off to the sides Cody was cheering.

"That wasn't nice," Troy said coming up.

"You throwing me in wasn't nice," I countered. "Cody do you think your brother was nice," I asked him. He swam over with his little floaties on each arm.

"Yes, Troy was a bad boy. I'm telling mommy!" Troy nodded sadly both of us trying not to laugh.

"Cody, why don't you go over there and get a snack. It's almost time for lunch." Troy said hanging him a five dollar bill.

"Meanie," I said once Cody was gone.

"Oh suck it up," Troy told me.

**Troy POV**

I walked over to the shallow end and saw down on the steps. Ella walked over too and sat next to me. We both sat there not saying anything.

"Do you remember anything, from our childhood? About each other?" She asked.

"I remember a lot of it actually. I couldn't really forget. I remember hiding up in your attic with blankets. I remember that picture that you kept on your ceiling." I said.

"I remember that too but for the most part when my mom started asking me about you and your family. I couldn't remember much, it came and went. I know that you were my best friend and that we kissed before you left but not much I don't think I wanted to remember," She said.

"Why not?" I asked. I always wanted to remember her.

"I think it hurt too much for me to remember you but not be able to see you. I know that we emailed but soon those became less frequent and I couldn't stand not seeing you. I missed you too much," She said. I smiled at her words and put an arm around her.

"Well, how about we never lose touch again. We must live around the same area so we can visit each other every once in a while too. I missed you so much," I said.

"That sounds great," She said and hugged me. I felt something whenever I touched her, whenever I was around her. It was a good feeling and I didn't want to loose it. Cody came back with a whole tray of food.

"Where'd you get all the food?" I asked.

"Is that all for you?" Ella asked.

"No it's for all of us. I didn't have enough money for it so I charged it to the room," He said. My mouth dropped.

"Cody, I'm not sure if we're allowed to do that. It's okay this time but don't do it again without asking ok?" He nodded.

"Thank you. I was getting hungry," Ella said taking a fry and eating it. I was about to go and call my parents but they could wait. I walked over to them and stole the fry she was about to eat. "Hey!"

"What? I was hungry and you had food," I said shrugging and putting the fry in my mouth.

"There's a whole tray of food here stupid," She said.

"Ohhh! Ella said a bad word!" Cody said.

"I'm sorry. I won't say it again okay?" He nodded and she hugged him. We continued eating. We finished off swimming and headed upstairs just to hang out for the rest of the day.

I called my parents at the end of the day, turns out that they did the same thing that Ella's mom did only we got ten dollars more because of Cody. We fooled around for the next couple of days until our parents finally wanted us to go out and ski for a least a day.

"Come on Ella," I tried pulling her up but she wouldn't budge.

"No, I can't ski. You probably remember last time, when I broke my arm."

"Yeah I remember but this time we'll go on the really easy ones. You can even start out on the bunny slope," I said.

"I will not start out on the bunny slope!" She said getting up.

"Prove it!" I said smiling. She was up.

"No, I know what you're doing. No way!" She said. She tried sitting down but I had already picked her up and carried her over to the rental place where our parents were waiting for us.

"How sweet," My mom said.

"They're so cute," Maria added.

"Mooommmmm!" We both groaned out. They just laughed at us as I put Ella down.

"I can't ski!" She exclaimed trying to get out of it.

"Don't worry honey. You will be going with Cody so you can start on the bunny hill!" Her mom said.

"Why does everyone think that I need to start on the bunny hill? Where so I get the skis," She asked. We pointed over there. She stormed over and I think she scared the poor guy. He gave her everything and ran away.

"Need help," I asked watching her trying to get them on. She pouted and nodded. I went over and helped her get the boots on then got my own stuff.

"Sorry about her," I said to the guy. "She hasn't skied in a while."

"Not a problem. Told her about the bunny hill?" He asked. I nodded and smiled. "Have fun," He said.

We all walked out. She took a look at the green courses and looked at me. "Where's that bunny hill again?" She asked. I laughed and led her and Cody over there.

"We would have to start here anyways. This is Cody's first time skiing." I said.

"Oh, okay then," She said trying to hide her happiness. "Cody do you want me to go up with you?" She asked. He nodded, they held onto the little rope that pulls you up.

At the top it looked like she was trying to teach him how to go and stop. They both went down at the same time going in curves and very very slowly. When they were almost at the end she started speeding down, he did too. She almost ran into me but she fell. I laughed so hard.

"That was not funny!" She said.

"No no it was not funny. I'm sorry," I said hiding my laugh. I didn't do a very good job because she hit me over the head.

"Do you want to come up with us now?" Cody asked me. I nodded scared. I hadn't told her that I haven't been skiing since that one time either. Which means I can't ski either.

"So what'd Gabi teach you?" I asked trying to remember what to do.

"She told me about French fries and pizzas!" That's it. French fries go fast and pizza is when you want to stop or slow down. "Troy when was the last time you skied?" He asked.

"Uh, well it was eleven years ago," I said the number softly.

"What?"

"Eleven years ago," I said louder. Ella's eyes widened.

"You haven't been skiing since the accident either! And you were lecturing me about it! I can't believe you. I bet you can't ski either," She said.

"I can ski, just not very well," I said. We all went down trying not to fall.

"I don't think any of us are going to be going down the blues or blacks," Ella said at the bottom. This time Ella and I crashed into each other and fell down.

"Me neither," I said. Cody was standing there all covered up. My mom had put him in long underwear, sweats, turtle neck, sweat shirt, snow pants, a large helmet, with earmuffs underneath and some type of thing that goes around you neck and covers your mouth when you pull it up.

We spent the rest of the day going down the bunny hill and a couple of the easier green slopes.

"Hey guys, want to go get dinner? All this talk about French Fries and Pizza is making me hungry," I said. They nodded and followed me in. We turned in our skis and boots and walked into the resort.

"Is it only me or are your legs killing you," Ella asked. I nodded looking down at my legs.

"Ca we go to da room?" Cody asked. We both looked at him. He was still in all of his ski clothes in the heated resort.

"Oh my gosh, come on let's go," Ella said rushing us into the elevator. She took off his helmet, earmuffs and neck thingy.

"Thanks, I can breath!" He said jumping up and down but stopped when he realized how hot he would get. We reached the floor and walked in her room.

"Why don't you two go and change and we can all meet in your room and order room service." We nodded and walked into our room.

**

* * *

**

So it was just fluff this chapter. But I hope you liked it. Please review.

**Amanda!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and I hope this chapters is just as good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Gabi POV

I watched them walk into their room and as room as the door closed I grabbed my phone and dialed Sharpay's number.

"Hello?"

"Sharpay? Good. One minute I'm going to get Taylor on the line," I said dialing Taylor's number as well.

"Hey Gabs," She said.

"I'm here too you know," Sharpay said.

"Hi to you to then," She said in a way that made me laugh.

"Anyways, why'd you call Gabi," Shar asked.

"Okay, you know how Troy's parents and my mom set this whole thing up?" they mumbled yes' "Well, I didn't think I would spend that much time with Troy but now I am and I'm really liking it. And right now I'm changing to go over to his room and have dinner," I said.

"Okay, I don't get why this is a big deal."

"Me either."

"No, I didn't remember Troy because I didn't want to. It hurt too much to lose him the first time and I don't want to have to lose him again."

"But doesn't he live like close?" I thought about this. It's true, he lives like an hour away.

"Yeah but it's not like we can see each other every day like us. I just don't want to miss him again. And maybe, I don't know. I better go, they're waiting for me," I said and hung up before they could say anything. I changed into my PJ's and knocked on their door.

"Hey, what took so long?" Troy asked opening the door. I hate him, he had to wear a wife beater that was practically see through.

"Sorry, Sharpay and Taylor called," I said. It was kind of true, only I called them. "They can talk a lot." He laughed and nodded.

"Guess what we ordered!" Cody asked.

"I don't know what?" I asked.

"Pizza and French Fries!" I laughed.

"By the end of this trip I am going to be so sick of those things," Troy said. I laughed and sat on the bed.

"So am I. But I don't think I'll be doing any more skiing," I said.

"We should go at least one more time. To please our parents. Plus you weren't that bad," He said. I looked at him, I had crashed at least ten times in the four or five hours we were there." Okay, maybe it as kind of bad. But I was just as bad as you." I nodded.

The bell rang softly. We both walked over and grabbed the pizza and fries. "These look good," I said looking at the fries.

"Do you still like ranch with your fries?" I nodded. "Good because I remembered and got some with it," He said.

"Thank you so much. I can't be believe that you remembered." I took a fry and dipped it in the ranch. "So good," I said. Some people think it's weird but I like it. "So, what movie?"

"Can we watch Picture This? Or Camp Rock?" Cody asked. I looked at Troy and nodded.

"Camp Rock it is!" Troy said and grabbed it from the movies they had brought. He put it in the DVD player and joined us on the floor.

"I am so full!" I said after the movie was over. I had three pieces of pizza and lots of fries.

"I never thought I would see a girl eat so much," Troy said and laughed. Cody joined in on the laughing ignoring me who was pouting.

"Well, if you ever meet my friend Chad, be warned. Keep your food safe. He eats three times as much as me. On a normal day." He stopped laughing. "And that wasn't very nice."

"Okay, I'm sorry for laughing at your eating habits and getting scared at your friends." I shook my head and started to get up.

"I'm gonna go and get to bed. See you later," I said walking into my room. I fell asleep after brushing my teeth and all that.

"Ella? Ella?" I rolled over and tried not to listen to the voice in my head. But it wouldn't stop. "Ella? Ellllaaaaa?" I opened my eyes and looked up.

"Ahhhhhhh!!" I scream but soon stopped. Cody was leaning over me, his hands were over his ears. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a nightmare and Troy wouldn't wake up. He kept on snoring and then he called me Ella. Can I sleep with you?" I looked at him and smiled. He was so cute!

"Of course. Come on, get in," I said opening the covers and moving over. He happily crawled in the bed and snuggled into me.

I woke up the next morning to a very very loud knocking on my door. It was coming from Troy's room. I slowly got up and walked over to the door. "What?" I asked.

"I can't find Cody. He was here when I went to bed but now he's gone. My parents are going to kill me when they find out. Where could he have gone?" I started laughing. "I am so dead. What if he's lost? And why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing because Cody is in here with me," I said opening the door and showing a still sleeping Cody.

"Why is he in here?" Troy asked confused.

"Because he had a nightmare. I forgot to unlock the door and so he came in here." I said.

"But why didn't he just wake me up?"

"Because he said that you wouldn't wake up and kept on snoring. Then he told me that you called him Ella. So now he's in here," I said. "Why did you call him Ella?" He stood there shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"It's just a reflex. Remember when you always used wake me up in the middle of the night because you couldn't sleep?" I nodded sheepishly.

"How long do you think he'll be out for?" I asked looked at Cody.

"I don't know. We were up pretty late last night. Probably not for another hour or two." I nodded.

"Why don't you watch him while I take a really fast shower and then you can get ready" I suggested. He sat down on the bed and watched me get all of my clothes. I tried my best to hide my underwear in my clothes. "I'll be right out," I said running into the bathroom.

I walked out ten minutes later dressed with my still wet hair in a bun that would make my hair ever curlier then it already is but it didn't matter.

"You were fast. Most girls I know take over thirty minutes just for a shower."

"Well, I'm not most girls. Do you want to use my shower or you can go back to your room." I sat in the place where he just was.

"All my stuff is back in my room so I'll just go in there." He walked through the door leaving me and a sleeping Cody. I flipped on the TV but kept the volume on low so it wouldn't wake him. There was a knock n the regular door.

"Hey mom, what' going on?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure that you were all right and why is Cody in your bed?" she asked noticing the little boy that was almost invisible under the covers.

"Oh he had a nightmare and slept in my bed. I know 'why didn't he get Troy?' Troy wouldn't wake up." She nodded.

"Okay well we were going to take Cody for the day so you two can hang out. There's a mall a couple of blocks down, you can grab one of the buses that go there. Or walk but it's freezing out and I'm serious. It's 28 degrees and dropping." I nodded as my mom picked Cody up from the bed and walked out of the room.

"Where's Cody," Troy asked.

"I don't know, I went in the bathroom for a minute and the next minute he was gone!" I said as a joke. He didn't take it to well.

"What no he has to be in this bed!" Troy ran over and tore the bed apart.

"Troy, calm down!"

"Why are you telling me to calm down when my brother's missing!" He yelled.

"It was a joke. My mom came by and said that they wanted to hang out with him for a while so she took him." My calmed down and looked at me.

"That was so not funny. I thought something had happened to him." Troy said sitting on the bed pouting. This was different, usually I was the one pouting.

"I'm sorry Troy. But what do you want to do today?" I asked. His frown disappeared as he thought about what to do.

"I don't know what is there to do?" He asked.

"My mom said that there was a mall a couple of blocks down. She said we could take one of the busses. I think they run every hour on the hour." I said.

"Okay then, let's go. I'm gonna get a jacket," He said.

"Good idea," I said putting my jacket on and grabbing my purse. He walked in the room two minutes later, jacket on and ready to go. We walked to the lobby and wait for the bus, we were the only ones on it.

"Ellaaaaaaa! Do we have to?" Troy asked as I tried to drag him into the next store. I nodded and started pulling his arm. "Fine but after this we are going to get dinner and then the resort. I didn't have breakfast and you rushed me through lunch because you saw another store."

"Fine, just stop complaining. And I only rushed you through lunch because you had a piece of pizza, some chicken, a cinnamon roll, and three tacos. And you say I eat a lot?" He nodded. I rolled my eyes and dragged him into the last store of the day.

We waited for the bus. Troy was holding a hotdog and I was holding his popcorn with my own bags. I had fun. I made it out with four tops, two pairs of jeans, two skirts, and three pairs of shoes. Plus some little trinkets and accessories.

**

* * *

**

I hope you guys like this one, again mostly fluff. Please review!

**Amanda!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and I'm so sorry about the late update but things have been crazy and I've got like twelve hours of straight sports tomorrow and I'm missing a bunch of stuff for school.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and Troy's younger brother.**

* * *

"Looks like you two had fun," The bus driver said. I nodded and Troy just took the popcorn from me.

"I'm having fun now!" He said happily munching on the popcorn.

"I would go slowly, popcorn can make you sick," He said.

"You have no idea how sick he is going to be tomorrow. He's had…" I listed everything that Troy had to eat for lunch and dinner, it took the whole ride. "Thanks for the ride. Come on Troy, let's get you to the room so you can throw it all up," I said. Half way through the trip he was done with the popcorn and complaining that his stomach hurt.

"I think that hot dog was a mistake," He said.

"I think that half the food you ate was a mistake. Come on. Let's get you in the room," I said opening my door. He walked in and laid on the bed. I gave him some aspirin and an hour later he was sitting watching TV. "Feeling better?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks. How did I eat so much?" I laughed.

"No idea but I think that you could beat Chad," I said. My phone rang on the table. "Hello?"

"Hey Gabs!" The girls chanted.

"Hey, what's going on back there? I can't believe its two days until Christmas!" I had also gotten everyone's present, well the Bolton's. I had everyone else's and had given them to them before I left.

"We're just hanging out, but we miss you. What have you been doing?" Sharpay asked.

"I went skiing and I didn't kill myself or anyone around me and today I hung out at the mall and dragged Troy around to all the stores. Did you have fun Troy?" I asked him. He groaned in response. The girls giggled at him.

"Troy as in the one who you didn't want to remember?"

"Yes," I said not wanting to say anything in front of Troy. Sure I had told him but there was a little more that I had told the girls.

"Are you two having fun?" Taylor asked. I sighed.

"Yes, right now Troy is on the bed sick because he ate too much. I'm telling you, he ate more than Chad does at an all you can eat buffet and he had to pay for all the food," I said. We all laughed.

"Well, we miss. We'll all call you on Christmas and out you on speakerphone when we open your gifts. Did ours make it there okay?"

"You're what?" I asked. "Did you send all of my gifts to me?" I asked.

"Maybe. Did they get there alright?"

"I haven't gotten them yet." I said going to open the door. "Never mind, they're here," I said signing and grabbing all of the boxes and putting them on the bed. "How many are there?" I asked.

"Well there's one from all of us, one from each other and then our parents and then a bunch of kids from school who wanted us to send theirs too."

"This is going to be a fun Christmas," I said looking at all of them. "I better go. Talk to you later?" I asked.

"Of course," They said and hung up.

"What are those," Troy asked looking at the huge stack of wrapped boxes in front of him. "I can't see the TV!"

"My friends went me all of the presents and my moms. I think this one is for you," I said looking at the envelope with Sharpay's fancy handwriting.

"Gimmie! Gimmie!" He held out his hands waiting for the present.

"No, you'll just have to wait until Christmas, it's only two days away. Now where am I going to put all of these?" I asked.

"I don't know but I'll take care of mine," He said still holing his hands out.

"Have you seen any of your presents?" I asked. He was acting like this was the first present he had seen the whole season.

"Yeah, I've seen all of them. Cody and I were under the tree trying to figure out what everything was."

"Did it work," I asked. He shook his head sadly. "Well, it's getting late, I'm going to get ready for bed."

"Okay, I'll go back to my room. Thanks for stopping me after the popcorn. And helping me," He said.

"You're welcome. Night," I said walking into the bathroom.

Troy POV

I walked back into my room. It seemed so quiet without Cody here. As if on que there was a knock on the door and when I opened it my parents came in with a sleeping Cody.

"How was your day," my mom asked.

"It was good. Ella dragged me around the mall shopping. I got their presents, ate too much and got sick. That's pretty much it," I said.

"Ella?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, Cody wanted to call her that and he wanted me to call her that," I told him hoping he would believe me.

"Sure," they said. "Anyways tomorrow and the next day and the next day, which is Christmas we are going to spend together. The day after Christmas the guys are going somewhere and so are we. Gabriella may tag along with you though. Maria is over telling Gabriella right now. Be ready by eight tomorrow morning," She said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"We are spending the next two or three days together and you have to be in the lobby by eight tomorrow." She said. I nodded, that was so much easier to understand. Why couldn't she start with that?

"Have fun tomorrow morning son," My dad said patting my head and leaving. I groaned. Eight? Why so early? I changed and climbed into the bed after calling for a seven wake up call.

The next morning the phone was ringing over and over again. I groaned and rolled over. "Troy," Cody asked.

"Yes?"

"Answer the phone," He said. I sat up and answered the phone.

"Mr. Bolton this is your seven am wake up call you scheduled," A very happy voice greeted me when I put it to my ear.

"Thanks," I said sleepily and hung up. I looked at the clock and it was already 7:15. "Cody get up we have to get ready. We're spending the day with our families," I said shaking Cody. He slowly got up.

"I don't wanna," He said.

"You have to. I'm going to take a shower and then you can take a quick bath." I walked into the bathroom and took the hottest shower I could handle. It didn't do much but it helped. "Get in there," I said picking Cody up and putting him in the bathroom.

"Okay," He mumbled. Once I heard the water running I got dressed. By the time Cody was out of the tub and ready it was already eight thirty. Someone knocked on the door right when we were going to leave. I walked over to Ella's door and opened it.

"Hey!" She said happily.

"What are you doing here? Aren't we all supposed to be down in the lobby?" I asked confused. From what I remember and what I've seen in the past four days Ella is not one to be late.

"No, that's in half an hour. I was just checking that everything was okay?" She asked. Our mouths dropped open when she said we didn't have to be there for another half an hour.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes, why. What's the matter?" She asked.

"Well, my mother told us to be ready at eight," I said. She started laughing. "Why are you laughing? What time did your mom tell you?" I asked.

"My mom told me the real time and it's a good thing that your mom told you eight or else you would've been really late. I can't blame her and no you can not go back to bed. We should be heading down anyways," She said and grabbed my hand. In reaction I grabbed Cody's. She dragged us towards the elevator.

"I'm going to kill my mother," I mumbled. Ella just laughed. We all walked out of the elevator, I was leaning on her for support. When I saw my mom she smiled at me.

"Plans changed?" she said but in a question, as if I believed her.

"Sure," I said.

"Okay, who wants breakfast?" My dad asked. Cody perked up at that. "They have the table ready for us." We followed him towards the table they set up for us.

"What does everyone want," the waitress asked. We told her our order and started talking. The whole breakfast I thought I was going to fall asleep in my food but Ella kept on pinching me under the table keeping me awake.

"Hey, mom?" Ella asked. "Do we have a tree for here?" She asked. Good question, I just realized that there was no tree.

"Yeah, we can actually ask them for a little one to put in someone's room and then they give us stuff to decorate it." She said. That's actually pretty cool. "I'll ask them about it this afternoon, why?"

"Well, the gang sent all of my presents and some of yours from the parents here and they're all piled up in my room," she said.

"Good reason to ask," My dad said. We all laughed and finished off the rest of breakfast.

"Okay, we're going to give you until lunch to catch up on your sleep because it's apparent that Troy needs it. Giving that Gabi was pinching him the whole time," My mom said.

"Thanks," I said and walked up to my room.

"Be back before noon!" My dad called out. I waved my hand letting them think I was listening. I fell on my bed and went straight to sleep.

Gabi POV

I watched as Troy walked off leaving Cody with us. "What am I supposed to do?" Cody asked me.

"Why don't you come up with me and then we'll just rest in my room. That sound good?" I asked. He nodded and took my hand.

"Why did Troy forget me?" He asked. This was a hard one.

"He didn't forget, he was just too tired to remember," I said. He looked at me kind of funny. "But he won't forget again, hopefully." Cody nodded and stayed quiet. We walked into the room, Cody ran to the bed and went under the covers.

"I'm sleepy," He whispered about to fall.

"Wait a minute, I'm coming in there too!" I jumped in the bed after changing out of my jeans and crawled into bed beside him. "Go to bed," I said. It was too late, he was already gone.

**

* * *

**

Sorry it's so short but I hope you like it. the drama comes in later, I promise. Please review!

**Amanda!**


	9. Chapter 8

**You have no idea how sorry I am for this late update. My laptop ended up having some sort of virus and they had to put my whole memory on disks and clear it all out. I hate the format of my laptop now and to get all my music back I had to play every single song. I went up to 1010 so far and my hand hurts. But I really home you like this chapter and again, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

I woke up to a knocking on the regular door. I walked over and opened it. "Troy? Why are you out there?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering if Cody was with you." I nodded and let him in.

"I'm going back to bed, we still have." I looked over at the clock and continued, "an hour before we have to be there which means at least half an hour of sleep." He followed me into the bed and looked for Cody.

"This bed is too big," He said.

"Yeah, but it's comfy," I said smiling. "Try it," I said patting one of the sides.

"Okay, I'm still a little sleepy too," he said getting under the covers as well. Both of us were back asleep in the next three minutes.

**

* * *

**

No One's POV

Maria, Lucy and Jack walked down the hallway towards their kids rooms. They went to Troy's first, knowing it would be harder.

"Troy," Jack asked as he knocked.

"Troy," his mom asked. "Use the Key," She said. Jack pulled out the extra key that they had and opened the door.

"He's not in here," Jack said. They all looked around the room not finding anything.

"Let's go check on Gabi, maybe she knows something." Maria said. They walked over to the connecting door and knocked on it.

No answer.

"Gabi?" Maria asked. She opened the door to find it already unlocked. "Found them," She said looking at the three in bed.

"That's so cute!" Lucy said.

"Let's get a picture," Maria suggested and took out her camera. "This is perfect!" She took the picture and put her camera away.

"Now we should actually get them up," Jack said walking over to the bed. He started by shaking Cody who was in the middle. Slowly he woke up.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"In Gabi's room. Shhh, they're still sleeping." Lucy said. He nodded and crawled carefully out of the bed.

"Gabi?" Maria asked shaking her daughter. Her daughter just rolled over and snuggled more into Troy.

"I need another picture," Lucy said grabbing her own camera.

"What's going on," Gabriella asked sitting up and stretching.

"We just came to wake you up," Her mom said.

"Troy won't wake," Jack said.

"Bed's to comfy, it won't work." Gabi said shaking her head.

"Then what should we do?" They asked. She got an evil look on her face. She walked into the bathroom and grabbed some complementary shaving gel and sprayed it on his hand. She then took a tissue and rubbed it across his face.

His arm flew up to his face and hit. As soon as the gel sprayed across his face he also flew up. "Ella?" He asked.

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

"Did you do this," He asked pointing to himself and the shaving gel all over his body.

"No," She said. "I'm going to get ready, again," She said walking into the bathroom and locking the door.

"She did this didn't she?" Troy asked his parents and his little brother.

"Yeah," They all said in unison.

"I'm going to go and take another shower," He said. "There is one good thing about this."

"What's that," Maria asked trying to figure it out.

"This isn't my bed. It's Ella's," He said grinning. His mother shook her head and walked out the door, taking Cody with her.

"I can hear you and I'll just have them change the sheets!" Gabriella called from the bathroom.

"Be ready in twenty minutes!" Jack called walking out the door with Maria.

**

* * *

**

Troy POV

I walked into the bathroom and looked my reflection, my face was covered in shaving cream, most of it was actually on my face but some of it was in my hair. I turned the shower on and quickly rinsed everything out.

"You ready," Ella asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I had to take another shower because of someone," I said. She smiled at me.

"You probably needed it," She said. "Come on, we're going out to lunch and then going ice skating at a near by rink." I followed her down and walked up to our parents.

"You didn't get it all out son," My dad said.

"What? Where?" I asked grabbing Ella's purse and looking at her compact mirror. "I don't see anything," I said.

"I know, there isn't anything here," he said. I glared at him and Ella took her purse and mirror back.

"It was pretty funny," My mom said. They all nodded laughing.

"Was not!" I waited until they were done laughing. "So," I said. Not done yet. "Okay, so how are we getting to lunch?"

"We rent two cars. You three in one and us three in the other," Maria said.

"I drive!" Ella said.

"But Ella!" Troy whined.

"No I'm driving, it's not my fault you're slow," She said walking over to her mother and taking the keys. "Come on Cody," She said.

"Is it safe driving with her," Troy asked Maria watching them.

"Maybe, it depends," She said.

"What does that mean," He asked worried.

"Well, she's in a good mood so you should be safe," Maria said. His face showed the worry. "I'm just kidding, she's a great driver. Never got a ticket or crashed."

"Okay, thanks."

"It's more than we can say for you Troy," his mom said. "You've already had a ticket for speeding."

"That was only because I was running late for a game and I needed to get there fast," He said. "What does it matter, doesn't look like I'm driving anyways." He walked off without saying another word.

Gabi POV

I walked into the resort next to Troy who was holding a sleeping Cody; he had fallen asleep while we were driving home.

"I wasn't that bad of a driver was I?" I asked.

"No you weren't a bad driver," He said.

"I can't believe that tomorrow is Christmas Eve," I said. It seemed to have come so fast.

"I know what you mean. Did your mom get that tree?" He asked.

"I think so, she said that she was going to put it in my room so I wouldn't have to move them all into a different room and plus I'm the only one besides herself who is alone in a room."

"I want to see it. Tomorrow we should decorate it. That would be fun," He said. I nodded. "See you tomorrow Ella."

"Night," I said. I walked into my room and logged onto my email, I hadn't checked it the whole vacation and luckily I only had two emails, one from the girls and the other from the guys.

I opened the girls first:

_Hey Gabs,_

_It's only the two of us here writing this. We haven't really heard from Kelsi but we know she's doing well with her grandparents in Maine. We miss you so much but we know you haven't checked this because we've been talking to you. _

_How's Troy, that was Sharpay. Taylor wants to know how he is too. We both really want to meet him. You never really told us what he looked like. Is he hot? And maybe there's something a little more going on there?_

I laughed at them.

_Well, we know you got you're presents and yes the envelope with Troy's name on it is for Troy. We didn't know what to get him but we wanted to get him something and there's something for his parents and his brother somewhere in that huge pile too. Do you guys have a tree there?_

_Miss you lots and can't wait for you to come home._

_Shar and Tay_

I hit the reply button and started typing everything out.

_Hey guys, I'm guessing that you're still getting together at Sharpay to open all the presents together. Well, I miss you guys too and tell everyone I said hi. Did you know that the guys actually figured out how to work the computer and tore themselves away from basketball long enough to actually send me an email?_

_Troy's good and I didn't tell you what he looks like for a reason but as an early Christmas present I'll tell you guys. He has this sandy brown hair and these great blue eyes, they're my favorite. But I mean he's like seven inches taller than me so I'm always looking out. And his brother, Cody is like a mini-Troy. _

_I wouldn't say that he's hot but Sharpay would think so. Okay, maybe I would say that he's hot but who cares. He's really sweet and so caring. There is nothing going on between us. We are just friends and I have to admit, I missed him, a lot._

_But I'll look for those presents and give them to them. I can't wait to see what you gave them._

_My mom talked to the people and got us a small tree that's in my room right now. I have the most space and I didn't want to transfer those presents. Tomorrow we're probably going to decorate it. I miss you guys too._

_Gabi_

Once it was sent I went to the guys emails ready for anything.

_Gabriella! Gabs! Gabster! Gabi!_

_It's us! Okay, it's only Chad and Zeke since Jason left us to go to Canada for skiing and Ryan went to New York to see Martha. I can't believe that he left us for a girl, or Chad can't. _

_Have you tried skiing yet, are you in the hospital? But the girls tell us that you have a new boy toy? Named Tray? Or is it Trent? We can't remember but it doesn't matter. He better be treating you right. Tell us if he does anything and we'll beat him up._

_So they also tell us that you got our presents. Have fun opening all of them. Chad went through and counted all of them that were yours and there were about twenty or more. But your boy toy's present is the best out of all of them. He won't be hurting you. It's in the note. Oh and I hope his brother likes basketball because we couldn't decide so we got what every boy should love, something related to basketball._

_Amway's don't kill yourself on the slopes and email us back even though we won't be able to get back on this to check. Miss you._

_Chad and Zeke._

What note? I'm gonna warn Troy before he opens that. It could be dangerous. I hit reply to their message too and started typing.

_Exactly what I was thinking. I told the girls that I was amazed that you pulled yourselves away from basketball and figured out the computer long enough to send it. But everything's great and yes I have been skiing and no I'm not in the hospital. I actually did pretty good._

_**Troy **__is not by boy toy, he's my friend. And yes I think that his brother likes basketball. It was Troy who taught me how to play so I'm guessing that he taught Cody. He's treating me great and there is no need to beat him up._

_I can't believe that you sent me all of my presents. Thank you guys so much and please tell me that Chad didn't shake them. Some of them could be breakable. But I miss you too. And every boy does not have to love basketball. _

_I think it's great that Ryan and Martha are doing a long distance relationship, they are really good for each other. I still can't believe that her parents divorced and she went with her mom to New York. But I'll see you guys when I get back._

_Gabi_

I closed down my laptop and changed into my PJ's, which were only shorts and a tank but who cares. I slipped into the bed. Slowly, I fell asleep thinking about Sharpay and Taylor's email, was there something going on with Troy and I?

We almost kissed, once or twice. I can't remember. But we're just really good friends, who kissed when they were thirteen.

Maybe i didn't want to remember them because I...

**

* * *

**

I promise the next chapter will be up sooner. By Wednesday at the latest, please review!

**Amanda!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I had this chapter up and then I reread it and wasn't very happy with the overall feeling so I deleted it and worked some more on it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

I loved him. And not just friend love, real love. But there wasn't anything now. Right? Wait, was there? Maybe I need to talk to Shar and Tay, wait should I tell them? They may go off and tell everyone else. I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!!! My head hurts.

I woke up the next morning and stretched. The fight in my head from last night came back to me, I won't tell them, not yet anyways. Now that that problem is solved and diverted my attention elsewhere. I looked at the little tree in the corner of my room. It looked so helpless without any decorations. I walked over to the phone and called my mom.

"Hello," she said in a sleepy voice.

"Sorry, were you sleeping?" I asked.

"Yeah but it's okay. I needed to get up anyways. What's going on honey?"

"Oh well, the tree is in my room and it looks kind of helpless and pitiful without any decorations so can we decorate it today?"

"Sure, I'm sure the Bolton's will be fine with it. You're probably right, it probably does look pitiful." I laughed at my mother's sense of humor, it was only after a couple seconds did I realize that it wasn't that funny to begin with.

"I'll see you later, where are we meeting?"

"How about we all meet in your room so we can decorate and then we'll go from there. I'll call the Bolton's and ask them. You tell Troy and Cody," she said.

"Okay, bye." I hung up the phone and walked over to the door not bothering knocking. I walked right through and saw Cody and Troy in their own beds. I walked over to Troy first and started poking him.

He wouldn't wake up no matter what I did. "Troy!" I yelled in his ear.

"Mmmmmm." I shook me head.

I took a pillow that was on the bed and hit him with it over and over again, by the tenth time he was coming to. "Troy," I asked.

"Ella?" He asked. I hit him again to get him a little more awake.

"Yeah now get your lazy butt out of bed," I said hitting him again. He finally took the pillow out of my hands.

"I'm up," He mumbled.

"Okay, then go and get your brother up," I said.

"Cody! Get up," He yelled. Cody shot up and looked around. I hit Troy over the head after taking the pillow off his face.

"Not like that you butt head!!!" He sat up and looked at me through squinted eyes. "Just get up and ready, we're meeting in my room to decorate the helpless and pitiful tree that was offered." I walked out and got ready.

Thirty minutes after I walked out of Troy's room all of our parents came to the door. "Where's Troy and Cody," Jack asked.

"I got them up thirty minutes ago but I think they went back to bed," I said. "I'm not sure but I haven't heard anything going on." Lucy rolled her eyes and knocked on the door. "If they're asleep then they won't answer. Just walk in, it's what I did this morning," I said. She walked straight in.

"What happened to this room?" She asked. It was a mess, two boys with no one to make them clean up equals disaster. The housekeepers just threw everything on the floor on the beds and chairs which the boys just pushed to the ground again. "Jack come and get your son up!"

"Which one?" He asked

"It doesn't matter just get in here!"

"I'm coming!" He walked into the room and walked right back out. "Gosh." He was dragged back in by Lucy. I looked at my mom and smiled.

"Aren't you glad you didn't have a boy?" I asked. She nodded.

"Oh yeah." I laughed and walked into Troy and Cody's room.

"They won't get up," Lucy said.

"Let's try this," I said. I took a pillow and instead of hitting him I started jumping on his bed. It didn't work. "Troy," I whispered in his ear.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm." We all rolled our eyes.

"Oh my gosh, mom did you see those two girls fighting out in the hall. They were really going at it!" I said right by his head. He shot up and ran out to the hall. Typical teenage boy. He walked in a couple seconds later looking at us.

"That was not funny," He said noticing us laughing.

"Yes it was," I said. "I told you to get up thirty minutes ago."

"Yes well we were both tired so we went back to bed. Cody get up!" Cody shot up for the second time in an hour.

"Yes well, now you are going to come and decorate in your PJ's, but get some pants on," His mother said. I laughed; Troy was only in his boxers at the time.

God he has an awesome chest and well everything. Basketball has done that boy good! You could see his six pack perfectly. I looked away not wanting to be caught staring.

"Let's go," Troy said after he put a wife beater and flannel pants on. We all walked back into my room and looked at the tree.

"It is pitiful," Lucy said looking at it. I nodded.

"It looks so weak," Troy said. I nodded again.

"It's taller than me and I could take it down!!!" Cody said walking up to it. Sure enough it was about five inches taller, but that was probably a good thing.

"Take it down?" I asked.

"He's been hanging out with Sam a little too much I think." Troy said. I just nodded wondering who Sam was, and assuming that he was stupid.

"Honey, what did they give us to decorate it?" I looked in the box.

"A couple of ornaments, a couple strings of lights and some Candy Canes, which look incredibly old. There's also a couple needles and a full spool of thread." I said.

"It should be enough for this tree," Jack said.

"We can make popcorn stings," I suggested.

"Good idea, let's go and buy some popcorn so we can pop it," my mom said. We walked out of the room.

Troy POV

I watched as Ella and Maria left. "Sooo," I said rocking back and forth.

"Why don't you untangle these lights," My mom said handing me a ball of lights.

"These are lights," I asked. My dad nodded. "What are you going to be doing?"

"We'll be going through the other ornaments and decide which ones we are going to use," my mom said. I groaned and sat on Ella's bed trying to find the beginning, or the end, I guess of the ball of lights.

"This is going to take forever," I mumbled. Five minutes later Ella and her mom walked back in with popcorn ready to be popped.

"We're back!" Ella said.

"I'll help you pop the popcorn!" I said standing up. I hadn't even found the start yet.

"No you won't, you are going to be un-tangling those lights," my mom said.

"It's fine. Besides, I don't think he's getting the hang of it anyways," Maria said picking up the still tangled ball of lights from the bed. She looked at it and found the start easily, I stared at her in shock.

"My mom's always been good at that," Ella said. "Come on, you can help me." She pulled me into the small kitchen and grabbed one out of seven popcorn bags.

"Why is there so much popcorn?" I asked. "Seven bags?"

"Well, we considered that some of them we wouldn't be able to string and then we considered you." She said. I stopped and looked at her.

"Why'd you consider me?" I asked.

"Because we knew you would eat some of it because you haven't had breakfast." I nodded, it was logical. But did she have top bring up breakfast. I totally forgot and I wasn't hungry until she said that. My stomach rumbled at the thought. "See?"

"Good idea, but what about you? You haven't had breakfast either, right?" She looked down. "Ella," I asked. She kept her head down.

"Well, my mom said that we wouldn't be eating before hand so I called room service and got some pancakes. I think everyone but you and Cody have eaten." She said.

"Troy! We're going to take Cody down for breakfast because he hasn't had anything to eat. We'll be back in about twenty minutes," my mom called.

"Never mind, you're the only one who hasn't eaten." She said smiling.

"Now I'm hungry. Do you have any food in this place?" I asked.

"Yeah there are some leftovers from the pancakes in the fridge," She said pointing to the medium sized fridge. I ran over and looked for the food.

There it was, just above a water and below ice cream. I grabbed it and then grabbed a plastic fork she had. I started eating it cold.

"Slow down, you're going to get sick." I didn't listen to her. "Remember the mall?" She asked. I looked at her and slowed down my eating by just a little bit. The microwave beeped and she grabbed the first bag of popcorn. She poured it into a bowl and started getting the string ready.

"How do you do that?" I asked her. She had been at it for thirty minutes and my parents had come back. We had already used about three bags. She grabbed piece by piece occasionally throwing one at me that I would eat.

"It's easy you just put the needle through the popcorn and if it can't be strung then you eat it," She said. "Here you try." She handed me the needle.

"This is easy," I said stringing popcorn eating some too.

"Yeah it is. So we haven't really talked since we've been here," She said. I looked at her, we talked everyday. "I know we talk everyday but I don't really know you. I used to but not now."

"Okay, then what do you want to know? How about we play twenty questions but instead of only getting twenty questions we ask until we run out or we get done?" She nodded and smiled. This should be interesting.

**

* * *

**

So twenty questions or more will be next chapter but sadly I'm going out of town for my break so I may not be able to update, but hopefully I'll be able too. REVIEW!!!

**Amanda!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guy, thanks for all the review I also have a new trailer up for a story I might continue with so check it out.**

* * *

"Secret fear?" She asked me.

"You're starting out big aren't you?" She laughed a little. "I would have to say shots and snakes. Yours?"

"I remember that we went to get the flu shot together and we were both terrified of the needle. Mine would have to be of course shots, I still can't stand them and snakes and spiders. Ummm… favorite sport?" I didn't even have to think about that one.

"Basketball of course. What about you?"

"Same here. All of my guy friends play basketball. Except for Ryan." I remember her telling me about him. He was more into drama. "I just realized that I don't really know your friends, tell me about them."

"Well," I hesitated. My friends weren't the nicest. In fact they weren't really my friends at all. We just hung out because it's where I 'belonged'.

"What's wrong," She asked.

"It's just that my friends aren't the nicest of the bunch. My school is kind of eighth grade modeled. We still have cliques," I said. Her face fell.

"That stinks, so did mine. When I came they didn't know where to put be because I was smart and could play sports so I went in both. Soon I tried getting all of my friends to hang out together and everything just fell apart, no more cliques. Plus, most of them ended up getting together together anyways."

"I wish I went to your school," I said. Her school's sounds awesome.

"So do I, it would be cool to have you there," She said smiling. "Okay, your turn."

"Past boyfriends?" I asked.

She looked down and took a deep breath, "there was only one, he was in our grade and I really fell for him, turns out that he didn't fall back. So after about half a year he dumped me and said he could find someone better looking and smarter. It crushed me but the girls came over and we had some sugar therapy and it was all better. Well almost."

"What do you mean almost?"

"I don't know, I mean ever since he dumped me I haven't really gotten close to any other guys outside from my best friends. What about you?"

"Boyfriends, none." I said. She smiled and giggled.

"No I mean girlfriends, any of those, I'm sure there are."

"Well you already know about the one major one but other than that it's just been a bunch of one date relationships."

"Wait you never told me about you serious relationship." She said suddenly very interested in this game.

"Her name was Caitlin, she was head cheerleader everything, I was stuck in the relationship forever before she finally told me she was moving, I felt extremely lucky and I got to break up with her. But for those first couple months I thougt that I really loved her, I mean I would lavish her with attention and always buy her presents, then I realized that it was all fake." I sighed at the memory.

"I'm sorry, but anyway's, who do you like now? Anyone at the lodge catch your eye?" Yes, she's siting right in front of me.

"No, not really, what about you?"

"Not really sure, haven't really been looking but I'll tell you if I find anyone," She said. I flashed her a fake smile and continued stringing popcorn.

"On to a happier place. Favorite memory," I asked.

"That's too hard!" She exclaimed. "I can't answer that," She said.

"Come on; just pick one of the favorites then." She sat there and thought about it for a minute while I sat there watching her and string popcorn together.

"I don't know, probably that time when we went on a field trip to the museum place, when we were ten and we got lost in all hallways and we just wandered around for the whole day," She said.

"That time where they left without us because they were already running late and the sub miscounted for the head count," I asked. She nodded. "I remember, they went crazy."

_

* * *

_

Flashback (Gabi's POV)

_I walked along the halls with Troy. We just walked, didn't stop to look at all the art or the models everywhere, just walked. _

"_Why are we here," Troy asked. I looked at him and laughed._

"_Because it was this or staying at school doing a packet of work. Besides now we get to walk around. All they told us was to meet back at that one spot somewhere" I said._

"_That's right. I wonder what time it is," he asked. I shrugged, neither of us had a watch on. "I haven't seen anyone from school in a while."_

"_They're probably just somewhere else, this place is pretty big. I mean it's huge," I said. I took out a map of the place that I grabbed at the front. "I can't even tell where we are," I said looking at it._

"_I think you have it backwards," He said flipping it over. "That doesn't help does it?" I shook my head. "Oh well!" He took the map and threw it away. I didn't object, it was poking me in my side._

"_Are you hungry?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded. "Where do you think we can find food? My mom gave me twenty dollars."_

"_Cool, I guess if we walk a little more we're bound to run into some sort of food place. My mom gave me twenty five because she said that 'I eat too much'. What does that mean?" I laughed at him._

"_It means that you eat too much," I said._

"_I do not eat too much!"_

"_Yes you do," I said. "You almost at ea whole large pizza by yourself!" I said stopping. He stopped to and looked at me._

"_That doesn't mean I eat too much. And besides I was growing boy, and I still am. And I see people do it all the time. I see it on TV where a bunch of people are eating a lot." I laughed so hard at that._

"_Yes but those people are like thirty with no lives, they probably live in their mother's basement. You were seven," I said. He didn't have a come back to that one so he turned and kept on walking. _

_Five minutes we walked into a restaurant, it wasn't very crowded but there were people. "How many," the waitress asked. We didn't talk. "Two?" I nodded. She grabbed two kids' menus and gave us a small booth. "You two do have money right?" We both pulled out our money. "Okay then. I'll be right back."_

"_What are you going to get," I asked._

"_I'm gonna get a grilled cheese. What about you?" He asked. I scanned the kids menu._

"_I think I'm going to get the spaghetti, it looks good," I said pointing to the picture._

"_On second thought I'm going to get pancakes," He said._

"_But it's not breakfast, how can you want pancakes?" _

"_I don't know I just do," He said shrugging. I nodded and smiled at him. _

_The waitress came back and pulled out a notepad. "What do you two want to drink," She asked._

"_I want Coke," Troy said._

"_I wouldn't do that Troy, you get all hyper when you drink coke," I said. _

"_I don't care I want coke. And I'm already hyper," He said. I sighed, he wasn't giving up. The waitress chuckled and wrote something down._

"_I'll have water," I said._

"_And do you guys know what you want to eat?" We both nodded. "Okay, then, go for it," she said._

"_Can I have the spaghetti?" I asked. She nodded. _

"_Do you have pancakes?" Troy asked. She smiled and nodded. "Than that's what I want. I haven't had those in forever. Are they good here?" _

"_I love them," She said. "It'll be about ten minutes," she said walking away._

"_I like her," I said._

"_She's pretty," Troy said. I kicked him under the table. "What was that for?" He asked rubbing his sore leg under the table so no one could see._

"_It's for being a weirdo. She's probably like ten years older than you. You don't have a chance," I said._

"_Maybe I do, I mean I can always work the family charm on her," He said winking. I've got to admit, that charm did exist, no matter how much I didn't want it too. So I had a little crush on him but so what!_

"_Whatever," I said. She came back over with out drinks and then with our food. "Thank you," I said._

"_Enjoy," she said and then walked off again._

"_Are they good?" I asked as he ate them. He nodded stuffing more in his mouth. We both finished eating and waited for her to come back over. "I can't believe that you ate all that so fast."_

_Before he could say something back she came back over. "Hey guys, I managed to sneak a piece of cake from the kitchen. You want it?" We nodded eagerly. "Okay here, but share." We nodded again and grabbed the forks she brought over._

"_This is good," I said. It was all chocolate and it couldn't be better. As she walked by she set the bill down on the table. "I wonder what time it is," I asked. _

"_I have no idea but you're right, this is really good." I laughed and Troy got chocolate all around his mouth. I ate a little more but was stuffed so I told him he could have the rest. "Can't eat anymore!"_

"_Just give me fifteen dollars," I said. He pulled out a twenty and a ten. I took the twenty and left it on the table. Just then the waitress came running over. "Here's the money," I said holding it out to her._

"_Thanks," She said. "But are you two from the school that was supposed to be on a field trip today?" We nodded. "Thank goodness. They're looking for you two. Come with me. I'll take you to them." We got out of the booth and followed her._

"_What time is it," Troy asked._

"_It's about five in the afternoon," she said._

"_Oops, we were supposed to meet them at the front at 2. Did they leave without us?" She nodded._

"_How could they not notice that I wasn't there," Troy asked. _

"_No idea," I said. It was true. Troy was usually the one causing the noise on the bus. "Thanks," I said as she left us with our teachers._

"_Now why didn't you meet up with us?" Our teacher asked. She was mean, really mean._

"_Because we didn't have a watch and you took our phones from us before we left. Why didn't you see that we were gone? Aren't you supposed to count before you leave," Troy asked. She glared at us before turning around. Our parents were waiting behind her._

"_Hey guys," I said. Troy and I walked over and stood by them._

"_The school board will be notified of this," Lucy said before they led us out the door. She didn't move, if you didn't know better she could be part of the museum._

_End flashback_

* * *

Still Gabi POV

"That teacher was fired. I remember when she came out of the office looking really mad and she starting yelling and both of us, saying it was our fault she lost her job. We laughed and walked off." We both laughed this time.

"That is a good memory," Troy said.

"So what's your favorite memory?" I asked. "If I answered then you're going to too." He looked at me shaking his head.

"How are you two doing in there," Jack asked.

"We're good," I yelled.

"Whoa, you two were busy in here weren't you?" He asked. We looked down. At our feet was a giant string of popcorn.

"I guess we lost track of how long it was getting," Troy said holding the needle up.

"I say we stop now," I said taking it from him and typing it off.

"Well, come on, we're ready to put it on," he said and walked out. I looked back over at Troy who had the whole thing in his arms.

"You're going to answer that later," I said. He rolled his eyes and walked into the next room.

**

* * *

**

Please review you guys, and check out the new trailer. Love ya!

**Amanda!!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey sorry for the late update, but I hope this makes up for it. And thanks for all the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Gabi POV

"Troy, your father wasn't kidding," my mom said.

"That looks good," Cody said. "Can I eat some of it?" He asked.

"If there's extra and it's okay with your mom. But I think we're going to lunch after this," I said. He nodded and ran over to Lucy.

"Do you want to go from top to bottom?" I asked. He nodded and we walked over. There were already lights on the tree now we needed the popcorn and then ornaments.

We started at the tops and kept on winding our way down. We had a little left at the end so we let Cody eat it. "Time for the ornaments," my mom said.

"They left us a couple to decorate ourselves and if we want to we can keep them and if we don't, we leave them and they give them to other people to use. See," Cody said holding up one from two years ago.

"I want to look at those," I said.

"Hey mom, I think this one was made by Zach. You remember him?" I asked.

"The little boy that used to have a huge crush on you?" Troy asked me. I nodded my head. It was the same year and everything. "It does look like his," He said.

"We have to use this one," I said going over to hang it on the tree. I hung it somewhere in the middle of the little tree. We went through and hung as many as we could on there. Cody tripped and almost knocked it over but he landed about an inch away from it.

"It looks good," My mom said. We all took a step back and looked at it.

"Wait a minute," I said. I walked over and pointed to a hole in the popcorn string. "Troy?" I asked.

"I didn't do it, I already had your pancakes," He said.

"Then who did," his mom asked. It couldn't have been Cody because he was too short to get up this high. "Jack," Lucy asked looking at her husband. He didn't say anything.

"Maybe, I had a bite," He said. We all laughed at him. "Or two." We all laughed even harder.

"But you're right mom, it does look nice," I said stopping the laughter. "Now you want to put the presents under the tree?"

Jack and Lucy went over to their room along with my mom to get their presents. Troy and Cody went to their room to get their gifts and I started pushing the gifts from my friends towards the tree. Then I grabbed the gifts from my suitcase and closet.

"Where's the tree," my mom asked when they walked back in.

"I can see the tree, just not under the tree," Troy said. Everyone was holding wrapped packages in their hands.

"Well, with all the gifts that were sent here, there isn't much room, is there?" I asked looking at it. Sure enough, there was no more room.

"Okay then, why don't we put them by the wall by the tree, its close enough," Lucy said. Cody ran over and set his presents down, he flashed us a grin and ran over to jump on the bed.

"How many friends do you have," Jack asked. "There must be twenty presents here." I laughed.

"Well, I have about eight really good friends. They all sent some and then they're parents and they also sent some that other people from my school gave to them to give to me. And my friend tried to count but I can't remember what he said. He did say he got a headache from hitting his head on the trunk." I shrugged.

"Your friends must be better than Troy's, they just give him gift cards and money. I don't think they actually know him well enough to get him something he'll use," Lucy said. We all laughed, except for Troy.

"They aren't that bad. Just a little judgmental." He said.

"I don't like Troy's friends. They all mess up my hair," Cody said putting his hands on my head. "They talk to me like I'm a baby!"

"Well, maybe he'll make new friends," I said. "Okay, I think we're done here."

"Who wants lunch?" Troy and Cody raised their hands and started jumping up and down.

"You just had my leftover pancakes and a bunch of popcorn!" I said.

"So, I'm still hungry. You didn't leave much of those pancakes either." I rolled my eyes. "So where are we going?" Troy asked rubbing his hands together.

"You want to go to that café that's just down the road. Then we can just spend the rest of the day doing whatever." My mom suggested. I nodded and looked at everyone.

"Why don't us guys go to the gym and you girls can go do girl stuff," Jack said. I looked at him surprised. Did he not remember me?

"And what if I want to go to the gym?" I asked. All three of them looked surprised. I looked over at the two women and they were shaking their heads, smiles playing on their faces.

"Well, then okay. But, what will you do?" I laughed. "What?"

"Do you remember me talking about Gabi?" My mom asked. He nodded. "Are you sure?" He nodded again. She shrugged and looked at her best friend. "Let's go to lunch. They can deal with it by themselves, later." The two mom's walked out arm in arm.

"Just go and get changed and then we can go and find them," I said. Jack left right away a little confused and Cody walked into the other room also. But Troy, he just stood there. "Go," I said.

"I don't wanna!" He said like he was five.

"Weren't you just the one wanting to go and get food?"

"Yeah but, now I don't," He said sitting on my bed.

"Fine but either you're coming to lunch dressed, or I drag you down in your flannel pants and wife beater," I said. He still sat on the bed. I walked around the room gathering the clothes I would need and took them in the bathroom.

"I'm leaving," Troy said.

"Okay," I yelled back. But I never heard the door close. Instead I heard a faint chuckle. I shook my head before coming out of the bathroom.

"BOO!" Troy yelled jumping out from behind the wall. I stood there with a smile on my face. "Why aren't you scared?"

"Next time, don't laugh. Plus you never closed a door," I said. "You changed at least," I said. "Let's go. Cody, come on!" We all walked down to the lobby together where our parents were waiting on one of the couches.

We all walked down the street, the parents and Cody in front of Troy and I. "So, you still have to answer that question," I said.

"Do I have to?" Troy asked. I smiled and nodded. "I don't know, there are so many of them and strangely, none of them include any of my friends from where I live." I laughed.

"They can't be that bad." He looked at me with wide eyes and nodded. "Well, now I want to meet them," I said laughing.

"Oh no you don't," He said.

"Just answer the question," I said.

"I guess it would have to be when we always used to sneak up to the attic and hid everything up there. Remember when I was helping you pack and we had to go up to the attic. Your mom found everything we had brought up." I laughed.

We were packing and troy and I were on one side doing nothing when my mom came over with a bunch of board games and blankets, including a tent that we tried to set up once.

"That was funny." I sighed. "I'm gonna miss hanging out with you when we go home," I said.

"Don't start thinking about that now. It's only Christmas Eve and we're staying until the third of January, we still have like" He counted on his fingers and kept on going with his sentence, "ten days!"

"I know, but I can't help it," I said looking down. He smiled at me and pulled me into him, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

We got back from lunch at seven thirty. On our way there we spotted a little shopping center and went to go look, which took a lot longer than expected. So dinner turned into lunch, I mean lunch turned into dinner.

"I don't get it, why do girls shop so much," Troy asked falling on his bed.

"You should see Sharpay. I told you about her right?" I called through the door. After I put by bags down I walked back into his room and laid down next to him.

"The one who was almost arrested because she wouldn't leave the mall?" I nodded. "The same one who paid them to keep it open for another four hours just for you guys?" I nodded again. "On the same night?"

"That's her," I said. "Is Cody going to keep you up waiting for Santa?" I asked.

"Probably," Troy mumbled.

"Troy! Troy!" Cody yelled running through the doors.

"What?" Troy asked sitting up.

"How is Santa going to get in here? There's no chimney!" I almost laughed but kept it in, it was cute, and how he was so worried.

"Well, Cody, Santa has ways of getting into places with no chimneys," Troy said.

"Like how?"

"Well, he can go down through the windows," Troy said.

"What if they don't have windows?"

"Then he'll go down the pipes," Troy said. I whacked him in the back.

"So he won't forget me?" Cody asked. I sat up and looked at him.

"He could never forget you. You haven't been a bad boy this year have you?" I asked. He shook his head. "Then he'll have no problem finding you."

"Yay! Mommy bought me cookies to leave out for him! I'm gonna go and get them out." He ran out of the room and once he did Troy groaned and rested his head on my arm.

"You're heavy," I said moving so he fell on the bed.

"That wasn't nice," He mumbled. I laid down again and just moaned something that wasn't even English out. "What?" He asked.

"What what?" I asked.

"What'd you say?" He asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I'm gonna go and rest, night. Besides, I'm supposed to call Shar and Tay." I walked into my room and locked the door. I normally wouldn't do this but I didn't really want Cody running and jumping on me at six in the morning.

**

* * *

**

I hope this was okay. please Review!!!

**Amanda!!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, so sorry for the late update, I've been so tired lately I got home last night and fell asleep on the floor. My finals are coming up so I wanted to get this up now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey! Is everyone there?" I asked sitting on my bed.

"Gabi!" Sharpay squealed.

"Gabi?" I heard everyone question.

"Put me on speakerphone," I said. I heard a little click. "Guys?" I asked.

"Gabs!" They all yelled.

"Hey! How has it been without me?" I asked. "Are you guys in Shar's room?"

"Yes we are. We all miss you so much!" Taylor said.

"I miss you guys too. What about you guys. Chad, Zeke?" I asked. "Did you look at my email?"

"Well, we couldn't really get back onto the site to log in," Chad said. I laughed.

"Well, you didn't miss anything. I'm not in the hospital and _Troy _is not my boy toy. He is my friend. And yes, his brother likes basketball. Did I ever thank you guys for sending me all of those presents?"

"Nope," Chad said. "Are you going to?"

"Yes I am, thank you for sending all of the gifts, sadly they gave us one sad little tree. I'm sending a picture of it to you now via cell phone," I said. I took the picture and quickly sent it to Everyone's phone.

"You're right, I can't even see the tree," Zeke said.

"Well, Merry Christmas Eve you guys, but I better go. Cody's probably going to be getting us all up early to open presents. Night guys," I said.

"Wait!" Sharpay yelled.

"Yes Shar?"

"Are there any hot guys there? Because I mean, you should really work on getting a boyfriend, even if only for a little while. At least try and get a date," She said.

"Okay, but I doubt it. No one has come up to me yet," I said. That was a lie, more than a few guys have asked me out, I just say no.

"Okay, I highly doubt that. But promise me that the next guy that asks you out, you will say yes, but he has to be hot." She said. We all laughed.

"Okay, I promise, the next guy that asks me out, I will say yes."

"Good, night!" She said. Everyone else said a version of the same thing.

I hung up and changed. Pulling the covers over my body, I thought about what I just did. 'Great, now I have to go on a date with some guy,' I thought.

The next morning I woke up to Cody jumping on me. "Presents! Presents!" He was yelling that over and over again.

"Sorry honey but your room has the presents," My mom said. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head.

"Get up, I had to. I was the first one that he woke," Troy said trying to get the covers from my hands.

"No!" I yelled. He eventually overpowered me and took the covers. "Meanie," I mumbled.

"Can we open presents now?" Cody asked.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Winter?" Troy guessed.

"Funny," I said and rolled my eyes and looked at the clock. It was six thirty. Everyone looked incredibly tired, except for Cody and Troy looked better than the rest of us.

"Presents!" Cody whined. I looked at him and wrapped a blanket around myself before handing out the presents.

"Open one Cody," Lucy said. He grabbed the first one, which was from the gang and ripped off the wrapping paper. I was a mini hoop that you could hang but was big enough to fit a regular size ball through it.

"Yay!!!!" He yelled.

"Whose it from," Jack asked. "There's no card. It just says 'gang'." He held up the wrapping paper.

"It's from my friends. One of them goes all out, weather she knows them or not," I said. I looked at my mom and nodded.

"Sharpay," She said.

"Well, it's very generous, thank them for us?" Lucy asked. I nodded.

"They sent something for you too, and Troy," I said holding out the two presents. Troy took his and started ripping up the envelope.

"Sweet! Four Tickets to the Lakers game in a couple of weeks!" Troy yelled. We all laughed as he happy danced around the room.

"There's a note too," I said holding up the piece of paper.

"Read it aloud," his mom said.

"Okay…

_In Letter/ _not in letter

_Dear Troy, or as Chad calls you the Boy Toy_

We all looked at him and laughed as he looked up and me.

"Wasn't me. They just couldn't remember your name," I said.

_We haven't heard much about you but we do know that you are the one who taught our sister to play basketball and we thank you. Any later and she would have been a lost cause. Hopefully Gabi has told you about us by now but if she hasn't, tell us and we'll bug her about it later._

_Anyways, we really want to meet you and one weekend we'll probably all come down and scare you to death. Sharpay can be scary! She just hit me in the head. This is Chad writing by the way. And now Sharpay wants to write so here she is. _

_Okay, this is Shar and we all just wanted to wish you and your family and Merry Christmas. And also, if you hurt Gabi in any way and it gets back to us then we will personally come up there and hurt you. We will do anything for our sister and we don't like seeing her hurt._

_Merry Christmas_

_Tootles!_

At the bottom was all of their signatures.

"They're not serious are they?" Troy asked me.

"I would say that they're pretty serious," I said. "Last time a guy wouldn't stop hitting me, Chad Zeke and Jason got so mad they punched him, one time each and then Ryan came up and kicked him where it hurts," I said. His face was suddenly scared.

"Let's open ours Jack," Lucy said breaking the silence. They opened their own envelope and found two American express gift cards for one hundred dollars each.

"We can't take this," Jack said trying to hand them back but I wouldn't take them.

"They'll just tell me to give them back to you. Its fine, Sharpay has more than enough and they really wanted to get you something but since they didn't know you they just got you this instead."

"Are you sure," Lucy asked. I nodded and pushed them back into their laps.

"If you don't want it, then I'll take them!" Troy said. I slapped him over the head. "What was that for?" I shook my head sadly.

We finished opening all of the presents taking a little time to look at each one. "What should we do now?" I asked.

"You still have presents to open," Lucy said. I looked at the pile under the tree.

"No, it's fine. I'll open them later. I don't want you guys to get bored." I shook my head.

"No really, we have some extra presents that Troy's friends gave us anyways." Jack pulled out the pile of gift cards behind him.

"Are you sure?" My mom asked. They nodded. I gave my mom her present and crawled over to mine. Each year everyone would get together and get something for someone's parents. That someone would not be there. We did that so it could be a big presents instead of little ones.

Troy started unwrapping his first gift card. "Twenty to some restaurant that I've never heard of," He said.

"I'm sure you'll put that to good use," I said. We all laughed. It went on and on until we were finally finished. My phone rang as we were all about to leave. "One minute," I said. "Hello?"

"Hey girl! Did you open our presents?" Taylor asked.

"Is everyone there?" I asked.

"Yes and you're on speaker," She said. There were a lot of hi's.

"So are you. By the way, I'm not the only one in the room, everyone's in here," I said.

"Is Troy there?" Sharpay asked. Troy laughed.

"Yes I'm here Sharpay," He said.

"How did you know my name?" She asked.

"You sound like what Ella described," He said.

"Ella?" They all questioned.

"I'll explain later. What did you need?"

"We want to know if everyone liked their presents." Zeke said.

"Yes we loved them thank you so much," Lucy said.

"I love you guys!" Troy said. "I'm going to a Lakers game! I'm going to a Lakers game!" Troy started happy dancing.

"What about Cody," Chad asked. "I picked it out myself and I think I did a pretty good job."

"He loves it; he's already in the next room trying to hang it up. I'll talk to you guys later okay?" They wouldn't let me go though, I knew it.

"Wait," Shar yelled.

"What?"

"Troy, talk again," She demanded. He looked at me and I shrugged.

"Okay, what's up?" He asked.

"Ohhh, Gabi, he sounds hot!" I put my head in my hands.

"Well, thank you Sharpay," He said grinning. "I'm glad I sound hot"

"Boyfriend right here," Zeke said.

"Awww, you know I love you. Just trying to find someone for Gabs." She said. I heard them kiss over on the other end of the line.

"Get a Room," Chad said. I think Sharpay threw something at him because the next thing I heard was a thump.

"Shar?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Never do that again," I said. "I'll talk to you later," I said and hung up before they could say anything else about Troy's hotness, even though he is.

**

* * *

**

Again sorry for the lateness and the shortness of the chapter. Review please!

**Amanda!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Kay my finals are over and I got all A's except for one of them but it was an 89, and that's one point away which makes me kinda mad but oh well! Here's the next chapter, Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Let's all get ready for the Christmas lunch that they have here at the hotel," Jack said breaking the awkward silence.

"Come on Cody, your clothes are in our room," Lucy said. The four of them walked out, including my mom.

"Don't you have to get dressed Troy?" He stood there grinning at me. "What do you want now?"

"Do I really sound hot?" He asked. I groaned and pushed him out the door, with difficulty. "Answer me! Do I really sound hot?" I slammed the door and went to get my clothes.

I walked out of my room in a black halter dress. It came down to my knees with a red ribbon on the waist where it flowed out and down. Everyone was outside the door ready. Cody wearing a mini suit and Troy in a real suit.

"You look amazing!" Lucy gushed. I blushed and thanked her.

**

* * *

**

Troy POV

When Ella walked out I couldn't say anything. I could hear my mom saying that she looked amazing and I agreed but I couldn't say anything. She looked more than amazing, she looked… I can't even think straight now!

"Troy, don't you think she looks nice," My dad asked me. I just stood there and stared. "I guess that's a yes."

"Come on, we have reservations," Maria said. They all started walking towards the end of the hall towards the elevators. I followed in a zombie like trance.

"Troy?"

"Huh," I said.

"You okay," Ella asked. I shook my head and nodded at her. "You sure?" I nodded and again and smiled. "Let's go. I hear it's all you can eat," She said. My face must have lit up because she laughed.

"What are we waiting for," I asked and pulled her along to join our parents who were laughing at us.

"Welcome do you have reservations," He asked.

"Yes, under Bolton." He looked at the list and led us through tables towards one big one.

"Thank you," Ella said as he pulled out her chair for her. She looked up at him and giggled. I took the time to look at him, brown hair, green eyes, wearing the uniform. But overall it looks like Ella could fall for him. But that's not going to happen, I hope.

"You're waiter will be right over," He said and walked away. He smiled at Ella one last time making her giggle again.

"Gabi, he's cute," her mom said. She blushed and looked down. The three adults were on one side of the table and we were on the other. I was in the middle.

"Mom," she groaned out. All three of them laughed.

"Well, I'm going to get food. Come on Cody, let's go get some food for you," my mom said. "Jack you coming?" My dad quickly got up.

"Me too," Maria said and walked off.

"Food time?" I asked Ella. She laughed and nodded. We both got up and grabbed a plate. Before I knew it my plate was filled with food and hers was barely filled with anything.

"How are you going to eat that much?"

"I'm not," I said. "Cody is going to eat all of his food and then he's going to teak all of mine. But you are going to have to go back up there over and over again," I said.

"I am just pacing myself," She said smiling.

"Sure…" We walked back over to the table. No one was back yet so we just started eating.

"I'll be right back," Ella said. She walked through the big double doors and into the hotel. I saw that guy who took us to our table walk out after her. I got up from the table and followed her.

**

* * *

**

Gabi POV

I walked out the doors and towards the restroom. "Hey!" I turned around and found the guy that showed us to our table. "We never actually met, I'm Nick," He said and stuck out his hand.

"Gabriella," I said. "Nice to meet you," I said smiling.

"So are you here with your family?" He asked.

"My mom," I said.

"And that guy with you wasn't your…um…boyfriend?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Troy's just an old friend. Our parents met again and so did we." He is so cute!

"Good." I blushed. "So, what are you doing in three days for dinner," Nick asked.

"Nothing so far. And if I am I can probably get out of it, why?" I asked. He smiled.

"I'll pick you up at seven. What's your room number?" I quickly wrote it on his hand.

"We probably won't be able to go anywhere to far. My mom will go crazy if I tell her that I'm going on a date with a guy that I just met. She'll probably make it have to be here. Is that okay?" I asked really fast. He chuckled and nodded.

"I'll see you later," He said. "I have to get back to work." He ran off looking back at me a couple of times. I smiled and walked into the restroom to wash my hands.

**

* * *

**

Troy POV

I can't believe she just said yes! I mean why would she want to go out with him! I walked back over to the table. "Where were you son," My dad asked

"I was just in the bathroom. Where'd my food go?" I asked looking at my now empty plate. I looked at Cody who was flashing that grin at me. The one that I couldn't get mad at. "I'm gonna go get food," I said.

"Hey Troy!" Ella said from behind me. I jumped and almost threw the food on my plate over my head.

"Don't do that," I snapped.

"Sorry, you okay?" I nodded and kept on going down the row. She left and walked back to the table. I know I shouldn't have done that but I'm mad at her.

"I've got my own food Troy," Cody said pointing to his newly filled plate. I nodded. We spent another thirty minutes eating and then walked out. Ella smiled at 'Nick' on the way out.

"Lets go and change out of these clothes and then we can meet up and decide what to do next," Maria said. We all nodded and went to our rooms. Ella hadn't mentioned anything about the date yet which made me mad. Why wouldn't she tell me?

"Now what," Cody asked. We weren't supposed to meet until our parents called because the women needed time to change and shower I think.

"I don't know. It's pretty early so there's only going to be playhouse Disney on," I said looking at my watch.

"Can we go and play with Ella?" He asked. I nodded. We walked into her room and found her watching the weather.

"Why are you watching the weather on Christmas," I asked.

"Nothing else is on. What were you two doing," She asked.

"We didn't have anything to do so we came here," Cody said. "Can we play with you?" She nodded and picked him up.

"You wanna talk to my friends," she asked.

"Yeah," He said nodding his head. She dialed the number and put it on speaker phone. Ella covered his ears for a minute for reasons unknown.

"Who the hell is waking my up at this time? I swear I will kill you," Sharpay said sleepily. I get it.

"Well, it's me and Cody is with us," She said. "I can't believe you actually went back to bed."

"Gabi I'm gonna kill you. You know that none of us are up now," She mumbled. Ella took her hands off Cody's ears and rolled her eyes.

"Why aren't you up," He asked.

"Because… um… we stayed up waiting for Santa," she said.

"Okay." My phone rang in my pocket.

"Hey my mom finally got texting down," I said holding my phone up. "They want us down there now."

"Go back to bed Shar and tell everyone Merry Christmas," Ella said hanging up the phone. "Let's go," she said.

"We are going to go swimming in the indoor pool so go and get changed." Maria said.

"You couldn't have called us and told us that," Ella asked. Her mother rolled her eyes and pushed her daughter towards the elevator.

"Cody, we brought your swimsuit down," my dad said. He ran over and was picked up by my mom. "Hurry up Troy!" I shook my head and walked really slow. Ella got annoyed and came and dragged me to the elevator.

We changed as fast as we could and raced down to the lobby. She made it to the elevator fast so I had to climb down eighteen floors of stairs. When I got down I was sweating so hard and she was sitting on a couch smiling

"Nice run?" I glared at her and walked towards the pool. She came up beside me.

"You smell already," She said taking a step to the side.

"Yeah well you're going to smell too in a second," I said looking at her. She looked at me confused before I picked her up. She screamed all the way down the hall attracting a lot of attention.

"Let me down!" She yelled. I transferred her so I was carrying her bridal style and without saying anything or flinching when she hit me, I jumped into the pool. "TROY!" She yelled when we came up for air.

"Yes Ella?" She didn't say anything but started hitting me over and over again. "You don't want me to drown do you?" I asked her but she started hitting harder.

"That's the plan!" I swam away towards the shallow end where my feet touched the ground. "I cannot believe you dumped me in the pool!"

We spent the rest of the day in the pool getting all pruney. The next day we were supposed to meet up, guys and girls but Ella followed us towards the gym.

"What are you doing," I asked.

"I'm going to the gym," She said.

"But this is a guys and girls day," Cody said. "You're not a guy. Are you?" She laughed and shook her head.

"But today I'm gonna hang out with the guys. Is that okay?" She asked. We all nodded surprised. No girl has ever really wanted to go to the gym and get all sweaty with us.

"What are we doing then," my dad asked.

"I'll give you one guess," Ella said twirling a basketball on her finger. We smiling and nodded at her idea. All of the courts were open so we chose the bigger one.

"So what are we playing," I asked.

"I don't know but I'm stretching," Ella said leaning over and touching her toes. "I've pulled so many muscles because I didn't stretch." I thought about it and started stretching too.

"Why don't we play two on two? Ella and Cody and Troy and I," my dad said. They nodded but I didn't.

"Why aren't I with Cody, that way the teams will be fair," I said. Ella looked at me and smirked.

"You saying I'm not as good as you?" She asked. I shook my head. "You sure?" I nodded. "Then the teams shouldn't be a problem," She said dribbling the ball.

"Fine, let's play," I said.

We started playing and she was good. Better than any other person I've met beside my dad and I. After twenty minutes my dad and I were losing my two points. Ella had been passing to Cody who passed it right back to her. There were a couple times when he went right under our legs. Ella just laughed at our shocked faces and shot.

"You are good," I said blocking her.

"Thanks play with my friends. They're on the team and you know Sharpay?" She asked. I nodded. "Her dad works with U of A and we've played with the team a couple times." I must have been shocked because she went right past me and shot again.

"Seriously?" she nodded and stole the ball from my dad. Cody grabbed it from her and started dribbling. He threw it as hard as he could at the basket and watched in amazement as it went in.

"Great job Cody! You made a basket. Come on; let's go beat your brother and dad?" She asked. He nodded and smiled which made me smile.

"You sure you don't want to quit now?" I asked.

"Think again. Who's winning?" I sighed.

"You," I mumbled.

"And me!" Cody yelled taking the ball from Ella and going under my dad's legs. He passed to Ella and watched as she shot.

"I think I'm done," my dad said. "You're really good Gabi."

"Thanks. Most of my guy friends are on the team so I play with them. It's so fun," She said. "Geez I'm sweaty." She wiped her forehead and drank her water until it was gone.

**

* * *

**

Yeah I know it was a really weird place to end and it was mostly a filler at the end but I promise the next chapter will be up soon, I have a four day weekend.

**Amanda!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated lately and it's been so long but I'm about to pass out right now. I've just played eight hours of golf today and I'm not sure why I choose to update now but I did and I am really sorry.**

* * *

We all went to the locker rooms and changed. Thirty minutes later we were waiting for Ella to come out. "Cody why don't you go in and find her," I suggested.

"Don't listen to him Cody," My dad said. I shrugged and kept on waiting. When we finally came out three minutes later she looked like she had a shower and had blow dried her hair.

"What took so long," I asked walking down the hallway.

"I wanted to take a shower so I did," She said. "I promised my mom I would do something girly today so I'm going to get a mani and pedi. See you later!" she ran down the hall and towards the spa.

"What's a mani and a pedi?" Cody asked. I looked down at him and smiled.

"Something you never want to get. It's where people do your nails and paint them," I said. He wrinkled up his nose and shook his head.

"You two want to go and get something to eat," My dad asked. We nodded and walked towards the restaurant.

Gabi POV

I was running around my room trying to get ready but I didn't know where he was taking me so it was a little hard. Wait, he said we were going to dinner. Casual or formal? This is too hard.

"Hey Gabs," Sharpay said.

"Look I need you're help. I'm going out to dinner but I don't know where I'm going so I need your help to pick an outfit," I said.

"Oooo, with Troy?" she asked.

"No not with Troy. With a guy I met on Christmas. He's really sweet and coming it about an hour. I've already taken a shower and I'm going to leave my hair down. Help?"

"Okay, grab the nicest jeans you have there and then grab and t-shirt that could be either formal or casual." I ran over to my closet. "Okay put those on and do light make up with your hair down. Then you're done," She said.

"Thanks Shar. You're the best," I said slipping the jeans on.

"I know. You have to call me when you get home. I'll get Taylor over here too." I laughed but still said yes. "Have fun! What's Troy doing?" She asked.

"I don't know. I haven't really told him about it yet," I said.

"Gabi no!" She screamed in my ear. "You have to go and tell him! You'll hurt him if you don't. Go!" I hung up and sat on my bed. Would I really hurt him that much?

"Ella?" Troy asked from behind the door.

"Yeah Troy," I asked opening the door.

"You going somewhere?" He asked tapping his foot.

"Yeah, I'm going out with a friend that I met here. We're going to dinner I think. We'll still be in the hotel but who knows what's going to happen," I said not mentioning it was a he.

"So is this friend a girl?" She asked walking into my room.

"No, he's a guy. Why? It's not big deal though." I said.

"I was just wondering. So, where do you think he's taking you?" He sat on my bed. Why is he suddenly so interested in my personal life?

"That is something I do not know," I said. "What's with all the questions," I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me before hand," he asked. I shrugged. "There has to be some reason that you didn't tell me you were going on a date."

"I just didn't okay," I asked getting irritated.

"Look I know he asked you out on Christmas. Why didn't you tell me, it's been two days," He asked.

"How do you know he asked me out on Christmas?" I asked walking up to him.

"Uhh…"

"You were spying on me!" I yelled. "I can't believe you. You are such a jerk!"

"Yeah well why didn't you tell me. What if I had made plans for tonight for us or our parents wanted us to do something with them?" He asked standing up too.

"Yeah but you didn't did you?" I asked.

"No but what if I had. Who would you choose, me or your new boyfriend," He asked.

"He isn't my boyfriend and of course I would choose you!"

"Yeah right. You would probably ditch us all for him," He said. I can't believe he was saying all of this.

"Well if that's what you think then get out of my room and don't talk to me. AT ALL!" I yelled pushing him out of the room and slamming the door in his face. I leaned against the door and let what just happened sink in.

"Gabi," Nick asked from outside the door.

"Crap," I muttered. My hair was already dry and I guess I was going with no make up. "Sorry, one minute," I said opening the door for him.

"Is everything aright? I heard some screaming from down the hall," He said.

"We were really that loud? I mean, it was nothing," I said putting my shoes on and grabbing my purse. "Ready?"

"Let's go. Do you like Italian?" He asked.

"Love it," I said. We smiled at each other and walked down the hall. "So where are you taking me. I didn't think that they had an Italian restaurant here," I said.

"They don't."

"What? But I thought I told you I would have to stay in the hotel," I said.

"You did. But I asked your mom and the restaurant is only a five minute walk and plus she knows I'll keep you safe," He said.

"That is so sweet. Thank you," I said and kissed him on the cheek.

Troy POV

Well this sucks. Just yelled at my friend and she found out I was spying on her. Great!

"Troy," Maria called from the hallway. "Troy are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why?" I asked. She walked through the door and sat on one of the chairs.

"I heard some yelling coming from Gabi's room. Did you two have a fight?" She asked

"I knew about her date tonight and she never told me until I started asking her about it." I said. "Then I let it slip that I was watching her on Christmas, when he asked her out. Which was only to make sure she was okay. At least their still in the hotel."

"Well, about that," she started. "See, nick came to me and asked me if he could take Gabi to this Italian restaurant about five minutes away and I said yes."

"What?" I asked, not yelled but just sadly.

"He's such a nice boy. You should give him a chance. You'll really like him like Gabi does. I'll leave you alone. Night Troy." I watched as she walked out and groaned. I grabbed one of the movies we had brought and stuck it in the player.

Gabi POV

"It was amazing," I said. We were walking into the hotel after dinner. It was so good and the dessert was amazing. We talked a lot but nothing was really there. I mean we got along really well, it was just missing something.

"I love that place. Look Gabi I don't know how to say this but I didn't really feel anything tonight," Nick said. I let out a breath.

"Thank goodness. Neither did I. Friends?" I asked. He nodded and we hugged. "This doesn't mean you can't walk me to my door you know," I said playfully.

"Of course," He said and held out his hand. I laughed and took his arm.

"Night and thank for a great dinner. I'm serious it was so good and then there was cake and it was chocolate!" He laughed and hugged me again before walking back down the hall. I sighed, well at least I gained a new friend and I could tell Shar I kept my promise.

"Gabi! How was it?" My mom asked running up to me. Behind her was everyone else.

"It was so good. We have to go to the restaurant, I never knew about it. Did you? And Nick is so sweet. He's so nice!" I gushed.

"That's great! We'll have to invite him to hang out with us sometime," My mom said. I nodded. "You go change. We just got back from dinner too so we're not going to be doing anything." I nodded and walked into my room without a glance at Troy.

Troy POV

Great, she had a great time and now we're going to be inviting him somewhere! Yippee! "Come on Cody," I said. He followed me into the room and crashed on the bed before doing anything else. I guess I'm alone. I turning on the TV and trying to find something other than these infomercials.

Gabi POV

It had been three days and Troy and I hadn't talked at all even if we were going somewhere together with our families we wouldn't say something. Or I wouldn't. He had only tried once and that was the day after.

It was New Years Eve and I would have probably gone down to the party with Troy but we weren't talking.

"Gabi, come on. There's a party downstairs. Go!" My mom said.

"Fine. But can I bring my book," I asked motioning to the book that she had just taken away from me. She nodded and handed it to me. "Thank you."

I walked into the club and there were people everywhere. Wearing different thing and everything.

"Howdy ma'am," Nick said wearing an extra large cowboy hat. I laughed.

"Having fun Nick?" He nodded and smiled at me. "Don't you have to work?" I asked.

"This one guy said that I could go and he would fill in so I could celebrate the New Year in a proper way," he said. I laughed and nodded. "I'll see you later." He ran over to him friends that were just outside.

"Bye," I said and found an empty seat. I opened my book and started reading it. Next thing I know I was being pushed up on the stage with, Troy?

"One day, you might thank me for this… or not," the Mc walked off the stage and started some music. The next thing I heard was Troy's voice which was really good.

**Okay well that's really all I had time for, hope you liked it and again, sorry. Review please!**

**Amanda!**

**Bed Time! Well for me anyways! LOL**


	16. Chapter 15

**Okay, well sorry for the late update! The beginning of this story is slightly like the first movie and then it just kind of diverges off into a different story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

"One day, you might thank me for this… or not," the MC walked off the stage and started some music. The next thing I heard was Troy's voice which was really good.

_Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart yeah!!  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight_

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new

I looked over at Troy just as it ended and smiled at him. He smiled back and hopped off the stage holding out his hand for me to get off too.

"Hot Chocolate?" He asked. I nodded and we walked over to the booth. "Two."

"Thanks," I said. We started walking outside. "Troy I'm sorry," I said.

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been spying on you. And it was your choice to go out with him," He said.

"Really, I shouldn't have gotten that mad."

"Well, it's great that you found someone," He said taking a sip. I stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"You think I'm still dating him?" I asked.

"Well yeah, I saw you two when you came in. And then you were saying how nice he was and all that." I laughed and shook my head.

"No, we decided that we were just going to be friends. Yeah he's awesome but neither of us felt something," I said. He just stood there.

"Okay then." We kept on walking until we reached a pretty good spot. "So, how'd you learn to sing like that?"

"I started when I was fifteen and I just sing with my friends, Sharpay of course and Ryan. And then choir. What about you?" I asked.

"Never sang in my life. When we were younger I think but that's it," He said. I giggled and looked up. Fireworks were going off and everyone was cheering.

"Did we miss the New Year?" I asked.

"I think so." We looked at each other and started laughing. "I can't believe we missed the New Year," He said.

"Me neither."

"We should probably go and find our parents," Troy said. I nodded. We walked out and towards our rooms where our parents said they would be after the New Year. It took us like ten minutes to get there so they were already in their room.

"Happy New Year!" They all shouted coming out of their rooms.

"Happy New Year!" We yelled back. We all hugged each other.

"Are you two talking again," Jack asked. We both nodded. "Great! Finally we can go out without the awkwardness!"

"Was it really that bad?" I asked. They nodded. "Sorry."

"Oh it's not your fault. I don't know what happened but I'm leaning towards blaming Troy," Lucy said.

"Mom!"

"Well," She said.

"Really it was my fault too. But it's a long story and it's the New Year!!!" We all cheered again. I don't think anyone was in their rooms so it didn't matter.

"Cody went to bed about an hour ago, why don't you two go and do something. We'll probably be dozing off any second now," my mom said. We nodded and walked back to my room.

"I can't believe we went three days without talking!" I said.

"I know! It seemed like forever! But lets not focus on last year," He said. I laughed because now it was really true.

"Want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure, which ones do they have?" I turned on the TV and scrolled down the list.

"I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry," I said stopping there. "Have you seen it?"

"I don't think so. I know my friends went and then they failed the test the day after and every single other one that we have ever had," He said. I laughed and pressed purchase on the screen.

"My friends told me it was really good," I said. We both went back to the head board and just sat there watching the movie, which was really funny.

I woke up the next afternoon right next to Troy. My head was on his chest and his arm was somewhere under me. After the movie finished we watched three more movies, some of them that we shouldn't have been watching, nothing bad though. Just stuff like Winnie the Pooh. Other than that we were up until like eight thirty. Amazingly I still had money to spend, tons of it.

"Troy, get up," I said poking him in the shoulder.

"Mmmmmmm," Why was she always this hard to get up.

"Get up!" He didn't do anything but roll over bring my with him. We were pretty far over to the side of the bed so I fell off of the bed. The thump that I made when I fell woke him up even if it was muffled.

"What are you doing down there?" He asked.

"You wouldn't get up and you rolled and took me with you leaving me here," I said. "I am so tired, what time is it?"

"Twelve thirty," He said. "Three hours of sleep. Great!" I laughed at the tone of his voice. "What?

"Nothing," I said. "I'm too tired to tell you."

"You think our parents are up?" He asked. I nodded. "They probably got a full night's sleep." I nodded again. "Are you going to talk again?" I shook my head and climbed back up the bed.

"I'm going back to bed. Night Troy," I said getting under the still made covers. "Bed feels good."

"Me too. Can't make to the door," Troy said reaching out to the door which was at least five feet away. "I'm sleeping here," He mumbled and got under the covers too.

I groaned when the phone started ringing. "Hello?" I asked sleepily.

"Hi this is the three thirty wake up call that you wanted." I looked at the phone confused before hanging up. They would get over it

"What was that? Where am I?" Troy asked. I looked over and he had a note stuck to his head that was covering his eyes. I reached over and ripped it off. "Owwww! That hurt!"

"To bad. There was a note on your head so I took it. I think I got some of your eyebrows too," I said looking at the tape. His hands went to his eyebrows and started feeling around. "Not that much though."

"Okay, so what does the note say?"

"Troy and Gabi, neither of you would wake up so we set a three thirty wake up call for you. When you get up get dressed and come to Maria's room. Signed, the parents plus Cody."

"I don't want to get up," Troy said pulling the covers over his head again.

"Too bad, get up and go get dressed," I said pushing him off the bed.

"You're strong for a girl," He said. "I'm going, I'll meet you in twenty minutes. Don't take too long," He said. I threw the nearest pillow at him but he just let it hit him. "Just don't keep me waiting or else I'm gonna fall asleep in the hallway."

I got up and took the hottest shower I could stand. When I walked outside Troy was outside grinning at me.

"Hottest shower possible," He asked. I nodded and started walking down the hall. "What do you think they're doing?"

"No idea," I said knocking on the door over and over again.

"Okay, we get it. You're here," my mom said opening the door. She rolled her eyes and let us in. "Have fun last night?"

"Oh yeah," Troy said smiling. I nodded.

"What are we doing today," I asked. "Oh my gosh."

"What? What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"We're leaving tomorrow," I said. "I can't believe that we are actually leaving tomorrow!" They all went silent as they thought about what I just said.

**

* * *

**

Okay, well that was it. Hope you liked it!

**Amanda!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Okay srry for the late reply, I got home and was totally tired and then districts for golf were coming up so I drived into golf, which I ended up not going which really sucks but here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

"You're right. I'm gonna miss this place," Troy said.

"Do we have to leave," Cody asked. His mom looked at him and nodded. "Why do we have to leave?"

"Because you three have to get back to school."

"What about you?" He asked his father.

"Us too and Mrs. Montez has to get back to work." Cody nodded his head looked back at us.

"We better pack then. At least as much as we won't need for the next two days," my mom said. "We'll all meet up when we're done."

"Can I stay with you," Cody asked. They nodded. Troy and I walked down the hallway back towards our room.

"How are we going to keep in touch," I asked. We stopped and looked at each other. "I mean we have phone but we're not going to have time to talk to each other a lot."

"You're right," He said.

"Do you have an email?" I asked. He shook his head. "You don't have an email?" I asked again but he shook his head. "How could you not have email, don't answer that. Come on, we're getting you an email." I pulled him into my room and got onto my computer.

"Ella, why do I need an email?" He asked.

"It's easier to stay in touch and I know you have a computer," I said. "What do you want your email to be?"

"I don't know. What is it supposed to be?"

Troy POV

"Something related to you. I don't suggest putting your name in there though. Chose something that you love or someone important to you," She said.

Well there's you. No I can't do that. "What about basketball?" I asked.

"That's good," She said.

"Thinking," I said. "How about Bballdude1414?"

"That's good, fourteen wouldn't work. That would already be taken. Type in a password," she said and covered her eyes. I quickly typed in Ella before pressing enter.

"Done," I said. She uncovered her eyes.

"You're all set. You know how to log on?" She asked.

"I'm not that dumb Ella." She looked at me waiting for an answer. "Yes I know how to log on and off," I said.

"Good now go and pack," She said and pushed me through the door.

"I don't wanna. Why do I have to? Can't you just pack like the last time?" I asked. She shook her head and closed the door. I looked at my room, clothes were everywhere. I picked everything up and threw it on the bed slowly.

"Are you done," Ella asked through the door. I went over and opened it.

"Will you help me if I'm not?" I asked. She sighed and nodded pushing me out of the way. "I got everything off the floor," I said.

"You are still the same horrible packer as I remember," She said grabbed my suitcase and throwing clothes in folded as tightly as possible.

"No, I can pack I just don't pack when I don't want to. And this is one of those times. I do not want to go back to my unreal friends," I said.

"I'm sure you're parents will understand and will totally leave you here so you can avoid your friends." I nodded satisfied taking the clothes that she put in the suitcase out. "What are you doing?"

"I'm packing," I said with a grin.

"No you're unpacking my packing," She said smiling at me.

"Yes but I'm going to have to do it when I get home so I should get a jump start on that," I said. She shook her head and motioned for me to put the clothes back. "But why?"

"Because your family wants you to go home with them. What would you do alone here," She asked.

"Ski and eat and ski," I said.

"You said ski twice."

"Whatever," I said sitting on the bed on top of all the clothes. "I guess I'll just go home and be sad and lonely."

"You'll have Cody."

"But he's not fun," I said. "Only when we're playing basketball and doing other stuff."

"What stuff?" She asked grabbing some clothes from under me spinning me off the bed. "Like I don't know, everything else you do?"

"Maybe but I don't wanna go!" She laughed and finished packing everything but a couple of things which there was still room for.

"Troy, has Gabi finished packing your stuff yet," my mom asked walking in. "Good she has and thank you Gabriella."

"It really no problem. My friend is a way better packer than me. She can pack everything in under an hour and I mean everything." I watched as the two laughed. "Anyways, what were we going to do?"

"Actually you guys can just do whatever you want. Cody wants to stick with us so go have fun," She said. "You better get food, Troy hasn't eaten yet."

"Why'd you have to say that?" I asked as my stomach growled.

"Come on, I know this great restaurant." Ella pulled me up from the bed.

"Have fun!" My mom called from the room.

"Where are we going," I asked. "We could've just ordered room service. Ellllaaa!"

"We're going to a restaurant that I know about but you won't want to go if I tell you," She said. "No you're not finding out. We're meeting one of my friends there."

"Who?"

"You're not finding out!"

"But Ella?" She shook her head and led me down the street. "Are we there yet?" I asked after a while. It seemed like we had been going in circles for the past twenty minutes.

"Yes we are here. Come on, he's here." I froze. He? Who's he? "Troy, come on." We walked in and sat down in from of him. Nick.

"You brought me here, to meet him?" She nodded.

"Nice to meet you," Nick said holding out his hand. I shook it trying to smile. "Gabi has told me so much about you. She wouldn't shut up really." Ella leaned over and hit him on the arm. "Fine no more Gabi talk."

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This is the place I took Gabi on our failed date," Nick said smiling. I nodded. Ella elbowed me in the ribs.

"So, you live here?" I asked ignoring the look she was giving me.

"Yeah…" He started.

By the end of the night Nick and I were getting along really well. Ella was sitting in between us smiling. As we walked out of the restaurant Ella looked at me and smiled.

"What's that smile about?" I asked.

"I told you, you two would get along," she said. "Come on, we can go to the pool. I know that Nick has to work so we can go annoy him too." We laughed all the way back to the hotel which was a much shorter trip.

Gabi POV

The next morning Troy and I drove the car back to the airport and checked it in. "Really to go home," I asked knowing his answer.

"No. You have friends waiting. I have groupies," He groaned. I laughed as we walked and checked out luggage.

"Where are you sitting," I asked looked at my ticket.

"14B you?"

"14A, I think our parents planned this out again," I said. "I'm glad they did. I remember when I first met you, you almost sat on me and then you went right into if I had a boyfriend" We sat at the gate across from out parents and a sleeping Cody.

"Well, I wasn't thinking straight," He said. "Why don't we finish that question game we started?"

"We already know everything about each other," I said.

"No we don't." I nodded my head. "Okay, what age was I when I got the chicken pox?" He asked.

"Easy eight," I replied.

"How did you know that? You couldn't have remembered that."

"Don't you remember anything? I got them too from you! We were both in bed for weeks stopping each other from scratching." It was miserable.

"I remember that, it was bad wasn't it?" I nodded. "Okay then what can I not eat?"

"You can eat everything you just claim to be allergic to fish and vegetables. People believe you on the fish part but not on the veggie part," I said remembering when Troy first told me he was allergic to every single vegetable **(I do the same thing but only for seafood)**.

Before Troy could answer our parents told us to board the plane. They were seven rows ahead of us.

"Well now what," Troy asked.

"I don't know what you're going to do but I'm reading my magazine." I grabbed the magazine I bought at the airport and started reading it.

"But Ella, what am I supposed to do," He asked.

"Here, take my ipod, watch Bubble Boy," I said.

"Bubble Boy!" He yelled taking it from me and putting the earphone in. A bunch of people were staring at him strangely.

"Sorry about him," I said.

"You two are so cute," an old lady said coming up to us. "You look so perfect together."

"Thanks but we're not together," I said. She nodded and walked away mumbling something about kids.

"What was that about," Troy asked.

"Some lady telling us we looked cute," I said.

"Okay." We left it at that. Half way through the flight I joined Troy in watching Bubble Boy.

**Well they're officially on they're way home. I hope you liked it! Review please!**

**Amanda!!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Okay sorry it took so long, I was gonna update a couple days ago but because I'm such a klutz I've been in bed for the past couple days. I kinda tripped over my own feet and fell pretty hard, and I hurt my back and arm. Leaning over my laptop right now hurts. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"I can't believe that we're back home," I said getting off the plane. Snow covered the ground outside.

"I know, it's so sad. I have to go home," Troy said. We grabbed our bags off the carousel and walked out into the cold air. Our parents went to call cabs from the guy outside.

"I'm gonna miss you Ella," Cody said hugging my legs.

"I'm going to miss you too. But hey, Troy has my email, we can still keep in touch and I promise I'll try and come over one weekend," I said picking him up.

"You promise?" He asked sticking out his pinky finger.

"Promise," I said interlocking my finger with his. He hugged me again putting his head in my neck. "That goes for you too Troy," I said.

"There's no way I would think about not keeping touch. You would kill me," He said.

"I'll see you later," I said giving him Cody and sliding into the car. I watched as Troy walked back to the cab his parents were in.

"You're really going to miss him aren't you?" My mom asked. I nodded and looked forward.

We got home twenty minutes later, everyone was waiting outside in their cars. "Gabi!" They all yelled running over to hug me.

"Hey guys! How was break?" I asked.

"It was good but we missed you," Taylor said.

"Jason is coming home tomorrow and so is Kelsi so they won't be at school tomorrow." Zeke said. We all walked inside and went straight into my room.

"Sooooo, how's Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"He's good. I forgot to tell you how my date went," I said.

"How was it? What was the guy's name again? Where did he take you," Sharpay asked. We all laughed and sat down somewhere. I noticed the box of old stuff in my corner and decided to unpack it later.

"It was really good, I mean we didn't feel anything so we're just friends now but he took me to this really cute Italian restaurant, it was so good. Then Troy and I had a fight and we didn't talk until New Years Eve. Well the fight was before the date after I got off the phone with you," I said.

"What happened," Chad asked.

"He was spying on me and so he knew about my date and we made up on New Years though. We actually sang together because we were pushed up and then we missed the New Year," I said.

"Do you have pictures?" Taylor asked. I grabbed my laptop and brought the pictures to go as a slide show.

"This is Troy," I said showing them a picture that I took skiing.

"You can't see anything," Sharpay whined.

"Fine, here's another one of Troy," I said showing them a normal one. "Better?"

"Much."

"He is fine," Taylor said. "Is this his little brother, he's so cute!"

"That's Cody," I said smiling. We went through every picture I had even the silly ones that didn't mean a thing.

When everyone went home three hours later I went back up to my room and grabbed that box. At the very top was a picture.

It was the picture that used to be on my ceiling. I stood up on my bed and put it up again. "Perfect," I whispered.

"So this is an old box," My mom said from the doorway.

"Yeah, remember that?" I asked pointing towards the picture. She nodded. "Here's my hug-a-world!"

"Are you sure you want to keep that?" My mom asked.

"Of course! It's hug-a-world! Is there something in this?" I asked throwing it around a little. I dropped it and it landed on the floor.

"There shouldn't be anything in it," she said.

"Well then why is it rolling," I asked pointing to the stuffed globe. "Ahhhhh!!!" I screamed and jumped back onto my bed. My mom started kicking it out of the room. I slowly followed as it rolled down the stairs and kept on rolling somehow.

"I think we better jump on it," my mom said. "You want to do the honors?" I shook my head hugging another one of my pillows. My mom walked over and grabbed a pair of her heals before stepping on it over and over again. It didn't roll again.

"That's disgusting," I said. She nodded stuffing it in the trash. "I'm going too finished unpacking."

I checked my email before I went to bed that night. Troy had sent me one and I opened it right away.

_From: bballdude1414_

_To: Smartie123_

_Hey Ella!_

_I'm actually using this so you better write back. Anyways, what going on there? Cody is moping around whiling about hoe he misses you and everything. But I'm all unpacked. Did your friends greet you when you got home? I called mine and they were sleeping for some reason and so when I called they told me to fuck off and then hung up on me._

_My parents say hi and all that. I better go and actually unpack. I don't want to go to school tomorrow. But since both of my parents work there I kind of have to. Well my mom works as the middle school but whatever. Bye._

_Troy!_

I smiled as I read it and hit reply.

_From: Smartie123_

_To: Bballdude1414_

_Hey Troy!_

_Yes my friends did greet me. We hung out for like three hours before they all went home. Don't complain about your brother. And what you aren't missing me either? LOL. There has been a lot going on around here actually in the past half an hour only._

_After my friends left I was unpacking a box that was never unpacked. It had that picture of you and me in it. The one I kept on my ceiling all the time. I put it back up in its rightful place. Anyways, I also found my hug-a-world._

_Do you remember that thing? The stuffed globe. I was hugging it but I felt something so I started throwing it and it fell in the floor. I know that's nothing but it started rolling. My mom pushed it a little, okay she kicked it all the way down the stairs. And then grabbed her heal and smashed it. It didn't roll anymore but e threw it away. Now I miss my hug-a-world!_

_You're friends sound so nice, I can't wait to meet them. Hope you finished unpacking so you will have clean clothes to wear. Going to bed. Bye!_

_Ella!_

I hit send and closed my computer after reading everything else. As I looked up in my bed I smiled at the picture. There was no way I was going to forget Troy now.

Troy POV

The next morning I dragged myself out of bed and into my bathroom. "School," I mumbled.

"Troy! It's time for breakfast! We go back to school today, are you happy!" He asked.

"I'm very happy now let's go see what's for breakfast," I said picking him up and throwing him over my shoulder. "Mom, where's the food?"

"You're mom wanted to go in early so she said either I cook or you get it yourself," my dad said walking in. "I choose not to cook."

"Thanks dad. I'll pick something up on my way," I said picking up my bag which hadn't been touched since beginning of break.

"Bye Troy!" Cody yelled waving madly. I waved back getting in my car. When I walked into the school tons of people surrounded me, I only knew some of their names but it didn't matter. If I called them by another name they would just change it probably which kind of bugged me.

"How was break Troy," Sam asked. He was probably the closest thing to a friend in this school. "Meet any hotties on the slopes?" But he was a giant player.

"No but I did meet my old best friend. Here's a picture," I said handing him my cell phone. My background was a picture of the three of us.

"She is hot! Did you tell her about me," He asked. I shook my head. "Well, there were plenty of girls in Florida." I shook my head and walked down the hall ignoring all of the girls hanging onto my arm.

"She wouldn't be interested," I said. At least I hoped she wouldn't. From what I knew she wouldn't but I could be wrong.

"Why, boyfriend?"

"No boyfriend she just isn't into players," I said sitting in my desk in the front on the room. I think my teacher put me here on purpose, she doesn't like me very much.

"And how would you know?"

"I spent almost all of break with her. How could I not know? She likes nice guys but she doesn't even live here. She lives about an hour away. I think she's coming up next weekend," I said. His face lit up. "No you can not hook up with her."

"Why not, she's visiting."

"Because our families are close and so are we. I'm not having you hook up with her and then leave. Her family will kill me." He rolled his eyes and turned around to talk to a cheerleader.

"Hey Troy," Catherine said. She hated her name so she went by Cat. "How was break?" She sat on my desk.

"Good, met up with some old friends, went skiing and played basketball," I said.

"Did you meet anyone?" I shook my head. "Then maybe we should hook up. I mean," she stopped and smiled at me in what she thought was a sexy way but it was just creepy.

"No Cat. I told you, I'm not interested!" She had done this many times before and each time she would walk away but she would always come back.

"Why not! Ever since Rachel moved away you won't date anyone. You can't say you loved her," She said.

Rachel was my ex girlfriend. I was happy hen she told me that she was moving. It gave me a reason to break up with her. Even if she was only moving a little ways away. I told her it wouldn't work out and we had to break up. She wasn't too happy but I didn't care.

"You're right I didn't love her and I never will but I will never love you either. Stop trying now before you embarrass yourself anymore," I said. Usually I wouldn't say these kinds of things to a girl but I couldn't take it anymore.

"If you never loved Rachel why did you go out with her for a year?" She asked smacking her gum.

"Because she wouldn't stop and I eventually got so annoyed that I said yes by accident and then she wouldn't let me break up with her. I used her moving as an excuse. And I know you keep in touch with her so go ahead and tell her. Oh and get off my desk," I said. The whole class was staring at us waiting for Cat's reaction.

"Fine I will tell her!" That's all she said before walking to the back of the room. She bribed the teacher to put her back there.

"Good morning everyone! What's going on?" Ms. Tenk asked walking in the door. It was still silent and no one was about to tell her. "Okay then, today I have to go over the whole month with you guys so no talking," she said.

The whole day was boring! The only fun part was gym, well that's always the only fun part. The only good part besides gym was that none of my teachers gave us any homework.

**

* * *

**

I hope that you guys liked this chapter. I do have an idea for a sequal but I'm not sure...please let me know if you want one. Review Please!

**Amanda!!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Okay apparently the past few chapters are complete crap because I got like no reviews, at all. But oh well. This isn't the end of the story, there's still like six maybe seven more chapters. **

* * *

I walked into my room throwing my bag somewhere in the mess. As soon as I went onto the internet an automatic voice went 'you've got mail!' I clicked on the only email in the inbox. I smiled as I read her email and then pushed reply.

_From: Bballdude1414_

_To: Smartie123_

_Did I mention how much I like your name? It fits well, miss smarty pants. My friends are very weird. I showed the closest thing to a friend, Sam and he asked if he could hook up with you when you visited. I said no but I can always say yes if you want to. Maybe you coming here is a bad idea. I should probably go there. It's safer._

_Of course I miss you, I just didn't go around the house whining that I missed you. I'm better than that. I think._

_Other than that today was pretty bad, cheerleader tried to ask me out, again. I said no she asked why and brought up my ex who I only dated because I accidentally said yes talking to someone else and she thought I was talking to her and wouldn't let to break up with her until she moved._

_What about your day? Probably better than mine. Your days will always be better than mine. I remember that picture. I always teased you about it. I can't believe that box didn't get unpacked yet. What did it do, just sit in your attic?_

_I also remember that hug-a-world. You used to sleep with it until your mom hid it. I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Too late now and I'm not going to delete because the hug-a-world is already dead. It was rolling? Are you sure it wasn't just a tilt in the house?_

_This is a really long email and I haven't even messed up on the spelling yet that much! I think this is going to be one of the longest ones that will ever be written on a normal day. Not when it's like a whole paper that's emailed but a big thing. _

_Did you have homework today? I didn't have homework. That's the one reason I like my teachers today, they didn't give us homework. I have to go to school tomorrow since it's Friday. So do you. I don't get why they made us come back on a Thursday when we just get the weekend off anyways. It's kind of stupid. I'm gonna stop writing now because I'm hungry. I'm gonna go and make a pizza. Nah, to healthy, I'm going to go and make a Sunday. _

_Troy!_

As soon as I hit send I was down the stairs and in the kitchen pulling things out to make a giant Sunday. I grabbed the biggest bowl I could find and started dumping ice cream in it. Then came the chocolate candies and then the gummy stuff and then the sauces. After those came the cherries and sprinkles before more ice cream and chocolate.

The next morning I was in my bed with a trash can beside me. Thirty minutes after I finished the ice cream it came out again. It wasn't pretty and my mom wouldn't let me to go school today. I grabbed my laptop and logged on again.

_From: Smartie123_

_To: Bballdude1414_

_Well thank you very much. And I'm sure that you have already eaten this. It is twenty minutes after you sent this to me so you should start throwing up in around ten or fifteen minutes. So right now you're probably in bed because your mom wouldn't let you go to school. Don't ask me how I know but it's probably true. I am not a smarty Pants, I am just educated. Your friend Sam sounds nice._

_And don't worry keep on telling him the answer is no. Sorry bout that whole cheerleader thing. She can't be that bad. And neither can you ex girlfriend. I mean was she really that bad? And I'm glad that you miss me because I miss you too._

_You better not start making fun of me again. I'll get the guys over there and they aren't afraid you of because they don't know you. Yes I'm sure that the hug-a-world was not just rolling because our house is tilted. I think I would know if the house was tilted._

_I didn't have homework either. Since we are taking our mid terms next eek we are reviewing for today tomorrow and all of next eek until Tuesday when our midterms. When are your mid terms? I would think around this time. But we get half days on each mid term day. Anyways my days won't always be better than yours. And plus I'm coming down on Thursday afternoon. I don't have anything on Friday so I don't have to come. I'm driving down or up, and staying for the weekend. Hope it's okay!_

_I better go and eat dinner, you know something you eat before dessert. You know, what you didn't have before you ate the twenty servings of junk food that is the reason why you are in your bed with a trash can beside you. Have fun throwing up!_

_Ella!!!_

She knows me to well. I typed up a really fast reply. She's coming down, or up? Yay!!!! Either way it's god news. I have my mid terms on the same day only I had one on Friday. I suddenly tasted something in my mouth, my eyes widened as I clamped a hand over my mouth.

**Gabi POV**

Tay, Shar and I walked into the mall with linked arms. We went straight for the food court to get some type of drink before going shopping like crazy.

"What are you guys doing next weekend? Since we have a holiday the Monday after exams and then another one so the teachers can grade our exams," Taylor asked.

"I'm staying here and spending time with Zeke," Sharpay said. We had finally taught her not to use her pet names for him in front of us, even if it took three months.

"What about you Gabs?"

"Well, I'm driving up to where Troy lives on Thursday afternoon and then staying the weekend," I said with my face in some clothes hanging on a wall.

"What was that," Sharpay asked. "We couldn't hear you, your face was in the clothes."

"I'm driving up to where Troy lives on Thursday and staying for the weekend." I grabbed a shirt off the rack and held it up. "What do you guys think? Should I get this I have a shirt like this though." They didn't say anything though, they were staring at me. "Why'd you guys start staring at me?"

"You're going up to see Troy?" Taylor asked.

"And we didn't know?" I nodded after Sharpay finished. "How could you not tell us? We have to get you all new clothes," She said dragging me out of the store. I dropped the top just before we walked out so the alarm wouldn't go off.

"Where are we going? It's just Troy," I said. They stopped and sat me down on a bench. "He's my friend. I'm already pretty much packed."

"Fine but you have to let us know ho everything is going and everything you did," Taylor said. I nodded. "And you have to spend time alone with him, as in not with Cody."

"Fine, Cody has full days of school anyways so we can't spend that much time together anyways. I'm not sure about Troy though." We finished up at the mall and dropped everything on my floor four hours later.

"That was fun," Sharpay mumbled into the pillow she grabbed before falling on the floor.

"Why don't you guys go and make popcorn, we can watch a movie when it's done," I suggested. They just nodded and walked out of the room. As soon as the door closed I was up and at my computer.

_From: Bballdude1414_

_To: Smartie123_

_You are good, thirty minutes after I ate my awesome Sunday I started throwing up and yes I am in bed because my mom wouldn't let me out of the house. I don't get why, okay I do but it's not that bad. _

_On the Sunday I had about a gallon of ice cream, chocolate, strawberry, and caramel sauce. All the candy I could find in my pantry, including the chocolate chips. More sauce, and magic chocolate cherries, sprinkles and I think that's it. It was so good! And I ate it all. I used the biggest bowl I could find in my kitchen._

_I have my mid terms on the same days that you have yours and we have half days too but I have one on Friday which I think really stinks. I'm so happy that you're coming up! Do my parents know does Cody know? I can't wait to see his face when he sees you._

I was about to keep on reading but my door opened and Sharpay stuck her head in. "How much pop—wait a minute, what are you doing?" She asked walking in and standing next to me. I reached for the mouse to exit out but she got there first. "Taylor come here for a minute!"

"What is it?" Tay asked running into my room. "Something on the computer?"

"Apparently Troy and Gabi have been emailing each other ever since they got home which was only around two days ago. Sounds like Troy's sick but he can't wait to see her." I let my head fall on my desk as they read over the email.

"Look I wasn't done. Can I just finish reading and reply and then we can go and watch that movie," I said.

"Okay, we'll just wait here for you," Taylor said sitting on my bed. Sharpay followed sitting next to her. I groaned but kept on reading.

_Anyways tell everyone I said hi. Has anyone found out that you've been emailing me yet? I imagine that Shar and Tay would go crazy if they found out. Don't tell them I said that though. I better go before I get sick again. Can't wait to see you even if I do have to wait a week or so._

_Troy_

I laughed and hit reply

_From: Smartie123_

_To: Bballdude1414_

_I think it's a little too late to keep Shar and Tay from seeing what you wrote even though I'm not sure they saw it. To answer your question yes, Shar and Tay found out about our emailing about five minutes ago and they didn't go that crazy but it's somewhere in that category. _

_They are actually sitting behind me right now waiting for me to finish writing this and then we're going to watch a movie, I'm not sure which one though. I better go but I'll finish writing back to you later._

_Actually there's nothing else to really reply to. No Cody does not know but your parents do. I'm staying in your guest room. It stinks that you have a test on Friday. Anyways other than that nothing interesting is going on unless you count us shopping for four hours. I could list out everything I bought and from which store. Do you want me to do that? I would be happy to. LOL_

_Ella._

"Okay let's go," I said getting up.

"Did you send your email you little Troy?" Sharpay teased. I pouted but it didn't do anything so I walked out leaving them laughing.

"It's not funny!" I yelled.

"It is a little funny. But he sounds happy that you're going there to visit. I mean at least he wants you there." Taylor laughed walked side by side behind me with Sharpay. "What do you think you'll be doing?"

"I have no idea but I can't wait to see him. You two have to meet him, he's so sweet." I gushed but quickly stopped seeing the looks on their faces. "What movie?" I asked trying to get off that topic.

"We don't care, just nothing scary cause the guys aren't here. But do you have a little crush on Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"No," I blurted. Even I knew that I said it to fast to actually be considered a truthful answer.

"Are you sure," Taylor asked. I nodded. "Because you two would look really cute together. But if you don't have a crush on him then fine. He can just find someone else."

"Look, maybe I do have a little crush on him." Seeing the looks on their faces I kept on going, "A big crush but it's not going to happen. Can we not talk about this?" They nodded and we all walked back to the family room.

**

* * *

**

total filler chapter, with a bunch of emails but its something and it's only been like a week since I updated last so this is pretty good for me! Please Review!

**Amanda!!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey you guys, sorry for the late update. But I'm sick now and so I'm laying on my bed writing like crazy. And I've finished most of the story I just have to edit it some more. I hope you like this part. And thanks for all the reviews!!!**

* * *

No One POV

The next day Taylor and Sharpay were over at Sharpay's house without Gabriella because they had some business to finish.

"Are you sure we should be doing this," Taylor asked. "It doesn't seem right."

"It's not like we're pretending to be her. I couldn't help but notice it while I was in her room. And she was there so I wasn't snooping."

"Okay, let's do this and hey, maybe this will help her," Taylor said bending down and watching Sharpay go to work.

Troy POV

I was sitting playing pinball on my computer when a little beep popped up. My mom told me I could go out but there was nothing to do. I clicked on the little email icon guessing that was where it came from. Who the heck is Pampered Princess?

_From: PamperedPrincess_

_To: Bballdude1414_

_Hi Troy, I'm sure you're wondering who this is. It's Sharpay and Taylor, Gabi's friends? Hopefully you remember us. We were hanging out with her and found out that she is coming up to visit you. We've got two things to tell you which do you want first the bad, or what could be considered good or bad. Well you don't have the choice we do and we choose bad news first. (Taylor made me do this. She doesn't want to make you all happy and then crush you, for some weird reason.)_

_Bad News_

_If you hurt Gabi in any way not only will the guys come we will too. And yes we know we already warned you at Christmas but this is just a little reminder. Also if anything happens even if you didn't cause it and you don't know who did then you will be the one we will blame._

_Good or Bad news (We think its good news)_

_Gabi likes you, she told us when we read your last email to her. Hopefully this helps because it's kind of obvious from the pictures that you like her too. Also, she has a lot of guys asking her out but she never says yes so if she says that she doesn't, she does. Most of them are either jocks, drama club people or smart people like Taylor. Have a good weekend!_

_Oh and don't tell Gabi about this. She doesn't know we have your email. _

_Taylor and Sharpay_

I sat back in my bed not knowing what to think. I knew I wasn't going to hurt her and I think they knew that too but she likes me? I never thought that would happen. She likes me, she likes me. I started mumbling that sentence out loud.

"She likes me!" I yelled once I figured out that I liked her back which took a while.

"Who likes you," my mom asked leaning on the doorway.

"No one," I said.

"Who likes you. I want to meet this girl if she makes you scream to yourself," She said. "Just tell me, I'm not gonna laugh or anything."

"Fine, it's Gabi. Her friends emailed me and told me that she likes me. They also threatened me again but that doesn't matter. She likes me."

"I've never seen you get so worked up about something like this before. From what your father tells me every single girl in that school adores you. I'm glad you chose Gabriella though. She's a good girl," my mom said patting my back and walking out of my room.

No the question is what to do with the information. I know that I'm asking her out for sure. She's amazing, but how? I couldn't ask anyone at school, they'd be all over me. Parents? To embarrassing. Oh well, I'll figure it out by myself.

A Week Later, Gabi POV

I had left an hour ago and only had a little ways to go before getting to his house. All of my friends made this big deal about me going out on my own for the weekend so it took a little longer to get out than thought.

I saw the sign telling me that I entered Troy's town so I grabbed my phone and called him knowing he would be out of school.

"Hello?"

"Hey Troy. Look I'm really sorry but my exam schedule got switched around so I can't come today," I said driving down his street.

"Really," He said sadly. "Well can you come down tomorrow afternoon?"

"Maybe but I'm not sure because my parents are going to want me to stay back if it's only for those three days," I said. His house was a nice brick house. The Bolton's had sent me a key and told me where Troy's room was. I entered the house leaving my stuff in my car and walked up the stairs.

"Are you sure?" I didn't answer because I was standing outside his door. It was already cracked so I didn't have to worry about making that much noise. "Ella? Are you there?" I snuck through the door and stood behind him.

"I'm right here," I said. He turned around and smiled.

"Ella! That was mean," He said.

"So, it as funny and from what your parents tell me you need to relax a little bit." He groaned as I said that. "Don't groan. Well what test do you have tomorrow?"

"I'm groaned because my best friend has been talking to my parents about me. And tomorrow I have the dreaded drama test which is supposed to me like really hard."

"Yours will not be half as hard as mine. My teacher doesn't teach us anything but she rants about cell phones. Remember me telling you about her? The one who dresses like she's in the sixties, or at least the colors." He nodded with a wide smile on his face.

"She sounds funny. How was your exam?" He asked grinning. I groaned and fell back on his bed. "That bad?" I nodded. "Well now what was on your test?"

"It had some stuff about Shakespeare and then the terms that we were supposed to know. Does your school have a website?" I asked sitting up but he was standing right in front of me so I almost ran into his abs, which probably would have hurt.

"Yeah, it's under my favorites," He said pointing to his computer. I sat down and logged on.

"You have a sister school?" I asked.

"I do?" I nodded and clicked on the link that talked about the sister school. The page popped up. "Who is it?"

"It's my school," I said looking at the pictures. At the top of the page there was my school name.

"Really?" I nodded again and clicked on pictures. A bunch of different categories came up. I just picked drama and more pictures came on the screen. There were tons of Sharpay and Ryan all over the place. "Is that you?"

"No, I don't think it is. Which play is this?" I asked myself looking down at the caption, sure enough it had the names in it too. "Okay maybe it is me. Let's go back," I said clicking the back button.

"No, it was cute. I want to try and find some more!" Troy sounded like a little boy on his birthday but I didn't stop him as he basically picked me up and sat me back down again on his lap after sitting down.

"No, there are no more pictures of me, I think," I said trying to cover the screen.

"Yes there is. I still remember that you told me you had been in most of the plays because of Sharpay and Kelsi and Ryan and then you were at the basketball because you friends are the star players so there must me some more. Oh and then there's the smart people team," He said.

"The smart people team?" I asked him as he scrolled down printing all of the ones with me in them which proved to be a lot of them.

"Yes, the smart people team. Now onto the basketball team," He said. I rolled my eyes and sat back watching him print off picture after picture. "Now I'm done," He said.

"My turn, if our schools are related, I guess then some of the exams should be the same. And my teacher was nice enough to put a study list on my website because she must have known we didn't actually learn anything that wasn't about cell phones and how rude they are." He laughed as I printed off the what to study sheet. "Where's Cody," I asked.

"He should be getting home any minute now. Since he's in afternoon kindergarten. I miss those days, when we would only have to go to school for half a day and learn about shapes and colors."

"I know you do because that's the year that you brought home all A's," I said patting him on the head. He pouted but I just walked out and waited downstairs for Cody to come home.

"That's it! I pout and you leave me to go downstairs and wait for my brother to come home," He called after me.

"Pretty much," I said sitting on the stairs. "What'd you want me to do?"

"I don't know. You're a big meanie," He said sitting next to me.

"Meanie? That's all you can come up with," I asked.

"No it's all that I want to call you knowing that if I called you anything else I would get in trouble," He said. Jack walked out of his office and saw me.

"How was the drive," He asked. "I didn't hear you come in." I hugged him and sat back down.

"It was great. I actually tricked your son over there by telling him that I wasn't coming. He even believed me," I said smiling. He laughed and shook his head at his now pouting again son.

"Don't pout you're face will stay that way," He said leaving up on the steps.

"I think I'm losing my cuteness. No one falls for the pout anymore," Troy whined.

"Maybe not all of it. It was pretty hard to just up and leave you back in that room," I said. "Plus the girls are still chasing you aren't they?" I asked.

"Yeah, sadly. How'd you know? Or did you just guess?"

"I could have guessed but the sign on your back as a dead give away," I said pulling the sign off. He saw it and groaned. It said 'Call me!' And then a number.

"I can't believe that I didn't notice that," He said crumpling it up and throwing it at the trashcan making it in perfectly. "What about you, any guys coming you're way?" He asked.

**

* * *

**

Not sure why I ended it here but I did and I promise that I'll update sooner. Please review!

**Amanda!!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey guys sorry it's been such a long time since I've updated, but I decided to because it's a special occasion. I'm now a year older!!! But I hope you like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Troy POV

Please no Please no. I just found out that she actually likes me. If another guy is trying to get her I'll kill him.

"No guys for me," She said. As much as I wanted to believe that I knew it wasn't true so I gave her that look people always give other people when they know that the last thing they said wasn't true. "What?"

"You and I both know that guys are coming after you," I said.

"Fine, guys ask me out but I never like them and the guy I actually like doesn't even notice." She said leaving her head on my shoulder. Was she talking about me? Well it's true, I didn't know until I got the email from Taylor and Sharpay.

"How do you know he doesn't know," I asked putting my arm around her. She shrugged. "Well maybe he does like you."

"And Maybe not," She said.

"He probably does," I started. "How could he not? You're a great girl, smart talented and everything more." She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and started leaning in slowly. She got what I was doing and started leaning in too.

"Ella!" Cody screamed running through the door. We jumped apart and looked at him. "You're here!" She smiled and ran over to hug him. I sat sadly on the stairs watching my brother and my best friend/crush hug while jumping in circles.

"Hey, how've you been," She asked.

"Great but I missed you!" He yelled again. "So did Troy even though he didn't say it. He was all mopey, and Sam said that he was crushing on a girl. Do you know who he's crushing on?" She laughed and looked over at me.

"Awe I missed both of you. I don't know who Troy's crushing on but I'm sure we'll find out soon," She said looking at me. I smiled at her, things were about to get very awkward.

"Cody, go and do what little homework you have," I said. "We can play a little game later." He nodded and bounced up the stairs.

"I missed him," She said. I nodded and walked over to her. We both just stood there not saying anything.

"Don't tell me you two aren't talking again. What'd you do this time Troy," my dad said walking in. I rolled my eyes as Ella giggled.

"I didn't do anything dad," I said.

"He didn't, we were just in an awkward silence," She said bluntly. My dad thought about it and nodded before going back into his office. "That was easy," She said. I started laughing as soon as she finished that sentence. "What are you laughing at?"

"You sounded like that little button from staples!" I imitated the button going 'that was easy' over and over again. She started laughing too putting a hand on my shoulder. As soon as we both stopped laughing we looked at each other.

"What were we talking about before Cody came in," She asked.

"We weren't talking," I said leaning down again.

"Oh," She mumbled before closing the space between us. I felt her arms wrap around my neck as we kissed.

"Gabi!" My mom said walking through the door. "Wow!" She said once she saw us. Ella wiped her mouth before smiling.

"What's wow," My dad asked sticking his head out of his office. "What's with the kids," He asked. "They're still friends right? I won't have to go through the whole awkward thing right?"

"Um…no, you won't have to go through the whole awkward thing. Um but they aren't friends anymore I don't think," She said looking at us. I looked down at Ella and smiled. She laughed quietly as she looked at my dad's face.

"What happened now?" He asked.

"Well I walked in and they weren't friends anymore." She said. I hoped that my dad would get it but he didn't. He actually said he didn't get it. "I walked in on them making out," My mom said.

"Wha—ohhhhh." My dad smiled at us and nodded. "I'll leave you three alone then."

"We're going to go upstairs," I said grabbing Ella's hand and walking up the stairs.

"No funny business!" My mom called up. "Nice seeing you again Gabi, glad you're here!"

"Thanks Lucy! I'm happy to be here," She yelled back. We walked into my room but I didn't let go of her hand. "What was that back down there," She asked.

"A kiss," I said. She laughed lightly and shook her head. "I don't know," I said. "I like you, a lot. And I kind of already know that you like me too."

"How do you know," She asked.

"Taylor and Sharpay may have stolen my email and emailed me that you told them that you like me. They told me not to hurt you and not to tell you that they told me because they're not supposed to have my email address," I said in a breath. But she seemed to understand that.

"That is just like them," She mumbled. "Now what?"

"No you're my girlfriend and we go and play with Cody because if we don't he'll whine for the rest of the night," I said standing up still holding her hand.

"I like the sound of that. But first I should get my stuff out of my car and put it in the guest room," She said. I nodded. We walked downstairs and towards her car. She had brought a duffel bag and a small suitcase.

"Mommy!!!!!" We heard Cody yell inside. We ran inside with the bags in our hands. My mom was already by Cody trying to understand what he was saying.

"Room and water and wet!" He yelled.

"I think he's trying to say that a room's flooded. A room's flooded!" Ella yelled. We all ran upstairs and checked each of our rooms.

"It must me the guest room," my mom said. We walked across the hall from my room. "The carpets wet." We all felt it beneath our feet. When my mom opened the door a bunch of water came all over our feet, a pipe was sticking out of the wall and water was pouring from it.

Gabi let go of my hand and ran downstairs. She came back with all the towels she could find and stuffed them into the pipe, putting the rest of them on the floor, trying to clean up the water.

"How did you know how to do that," my dad asked.

"Same thing happened to us a couple of years ago. I was home alone so I learned after a couple of tries. Comes in handy I guess," She said. My mom sighed and went down to call the plumber.

"Let's go downstairs," my dad said leading us all down. Five minutes later my mom came into the kitchen.

"He's coming but he said that the minimum time it will take to fix would be a week. I don't know where you're going to sleep now Gabi. I don't want to put you on the couch or the floor," She said.

"She can stay with me," I offered.

"I usually wouldn't have a problem with that but after what I walked in on earlier I'm not so sure."

"Just let them, where else will she sleep, they won't do anything right?" My dad asked us. We shook our heads as soon as he looked at us. "Come on Lucy, they're trustworthy."

"Okay, you two can stay in Troy's room. Hopefully nothing else bursts up there," She said looking at the ceiling.

"We'll go put Ella's stuff in my room then," I said. Ella followed me up to my room carrying her purse and duffel bag.

"Now what do you want to do, I mean after we finish playing with Cody," She said sitting on my bed.

"I have to study for my drama exam but you can do something else if you want." I said. Her face lit up but I don't think it was because she liked what I just said, I sure didn't.

"Do you think I could go to school with you tomorrow," She asked. "That would be so much fun. I could just say that I'm from your sister school and I wanted to see what the school was like." I groaned and fell back.

"You really don't want to do that," I said. "Guys will be all over you and the girls will want to kill you because of the guys. Plus then you'll have to meet my 'friends'. Yeah you really don't want to do that."

"Yes I do. Your dad works there so I'm going to go and ask him if I can. I'll be right back." She was out of the room before I could say anything else.

It wasn't that I didn't want her at my school it was just, my school is different. I don't want her to get hurt but then again she can stand up for herself. Maybe I just don't want her to find someone better then she would be coming up to see someone else, besides me. No, that couldn't happen because all the guys at my school are jerks. Okay, she can come.

"He was it was fine. What were you thinking about," She asked sitting on my lap.

"I was having an internal battle with myself about letting you come to school with me. The side that was for letting you come won," I said and started leaning in. She smiled.

"Troy!" Cody yelled. "I'm done with my homework!" We laughed and got up to go and play with Cody. I'm going to kill him if he messes us up again.

"What are we playing," Ella asked as we walked outside.

"Let's play tag," Cody said. "Can we play tag?" She nodded taking off her shoes and jacket.

"Do you have ants," She asked looking at me. I shook my head and took off my own shoes. "Who's it first? Wait a minute I have a better idea. Why don't we play hide and seek?" Cody thought about it and started nodding.

"I think Troy should be it," He said pointing at me.

"I think that is a very good idea. Troy you're it. Count to twenty and then come and find us," Ella instructed and spun me around a couple of times. I started counting with my eyes closed and heard them run off in different directions.

"19…20! I'm coming!" I yelled running to one side of the yard. I knew all of the good hiding places so I went to those first know that was where my brother would go. After five minutes of searching I found my brother down between two bushes. "Found ya!"

"How'd you find me," He asked.

"I don't know. I guess I just got lucky. Let's go and find Ella," I said offering my hand. He took it and we started walking around. We walked for thirty minutes until we sat down in the middle of the yard.

"Where is she? Ella!" Cody screamed. Nothing.

"I don't know. We've searched everywhere even in the house," I said sitting down.

"Not everywhere," I heard. We both turned around but nothing was there. "Still looking for me?" We kept on looking but she wasn't anywhere in sight. "Up here you two." We looked up and saw her sitting on the roof.

"Whoa!" Cody said.

"How'd you get up there," I asked covering my eyes so I could see her.

"Easy, there's a tree and then a pipe that's pretty easy to climb. I've been watching you guys look around the yard for a while now." She started climbing down the pipe against the wall and then transferred over to a tree.

"That's cool," Cody commented. "Now what?" He asked looking at us after Ella joined us back on the ground.

"I think your brother should go and study for his test tomorrow. It's going to be pretty hard," She said. He nodded and walked into the house, probably going to find my mom or dad.

"Do I have to study," I asked. She smiled at me and nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. The test is actually pretty hard. Let's go!" She pushed me back into the house and all the way up to my room where I went limp and fell on the bed. "Come on," She said laughing and trying to pull me up.

**

* * *

**

Sorry about any mistakes, if you tell me I'll go back and fix them. Love you guys! Please review!

**Amanda!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, I am so sorry. My computer crashed and I lost like 200 songs, and I was working on like four stories, lost three of those and 20 out of 80 of another. So it's pretty bad. But I hope you guys are too mad at me. And I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

"Fine but you get to quiz me," I said handing her all of the flashcards that have been passed from all of my friends to me. Even though I doubt they used them, they probably just left them under the bed, looks like it.

"These are disgusting," She said un-rubber banding them. She went through a couple and I was saying random answers because I had no idea. "Maybe you should study a little more," She suggested.

"I guess." I grabbed my notes and started reading over them. "What are you going to do," I asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to play with your phone," She said taking my phone of the dresser and pushing button after button. Ten minutes later I heard a ringing. I reached over for my phone but she held it away from me. "I'm looking at your ringers," She said switching it to another.

"Fine but don't change any of my families. If I know they're going to bug me I screen them sometimes," I said. She looked up at me surprised. "What?"

"You screen your family's calls?" She asked. I didn't answer. "I can't believe that Troy Bolton screens his family's calls." My phone started ringing but I didn't pay any attention because I thought it was just her again.

"Which one is that," I asked.

"Sam." She pressed a button and put it up to her ear. "Hello?"

Gabi POV

"Who's this? I called Troy right," Sam asked.

"Yep you did. This is Gabi," I said. Troy looked up and realized that I was actually talking to someone. He lunged forward and tried to grab it form up but I got up and started walking around the room.

"Okay, why do you have Troy's phone? Are you the Ella he won't shut up about," He asked. I stopped making Troy run into me.

"He won't shut up about me huh? What does he say," I asked. Troy grabbed the phone from my hand before he could answer.

"Hey Sam," He said. "Yes I know I didn't tell you that she was coming." I looked at him, it was kind of amusing. "I gotta go, I'll talk to you tomorrow!" He hung up and looked at me.

"He seems nice," I said.

"He's not then again most people at my school are worse," He said. I went over and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we just stood there.

"I can't wait to meet them. Even if they're jerks, it'll be amusing," I said looking up at him. He nodded as I leaned up and kissed him.

"What was that for," He asked. I shrugged. "I could get used to that," He said kissing me again. I smiled into the kiss but pulled away. "Ella!"

"You have to study," I said pushing him lightly towards his notes. We finished three hours later. "You'll do fine. It's getting late," I said looking at the clock.

"I think my mom said that she was going to order in pizza tonight," He said. I crawled up towards and laid in his arms. "Good with you?" I nodded into his chest and just rested.

"Troy Gabi! Dinner's ready, or here I guess," Lucy yelled up the stairs. We got up and walked down the stairs hand in hand.

"Mommy! Daddy! Troy and Ella are holding hands," Cody said pointing at us. We looked at each other and hid our laughed. "Why are they holding hands?"

"Because they like each other and so they are going to go out with each other," Jack said.

"Can I go out with someone?" He asked.

"No," Jack said quickly. "They're older, only older people can date older people. Mommy and I dated before we got married and had Troy and you." Cody nodded but then looked confused.

"Where do babies come from," He asked smiling. Troy and I walked into the kitchen laughing quietly leaving Jack in there to give Cody one of the many talks.

"Where's you father and your brother," She asked Troy.

"Dad's giving Cody one of the first talks that he must receive. The baby talk," Troy said smirking. His mother's eyes closed, it seemed as if she was trying not to laugh herself but she ran off into the other room before she did.

"This is a lot of food," I said looking at the four large pizzas in front of me. "There's no way we can eat all of this."

"Yes we can. We always do and that's when you're not here." I stared at my boyfriend in shock. I like that word, boyfriend, boyfriend, and boyfriend. "Ella?"

"Sorry. Okay I'm gonna watch you eat all of this. And then I'm going to watch you get sick. Either that or you'll eat something totally disgusting afterwards and then you'll get sick. One or the other." He nodded and grabbed a couple plates handing one to me. He piled his high with pizza while I grabbed two slices and watched.

"Normally we would watch whatever's on TV while eating pizza but my parents are still giving Cody the talk and that's more entertaining," He said. I nodded as we walked into the living room. They were all seated on the floor so we sat on the couch and watched.

"But where do the mommies get the babies," Cody asked. Lucy had a Barbie in her hand and Jack had a little baby doll.

"They used those for me too," Troy said leaning back.

"Well, the daddies give the babies to the mommies," Jack said holding up a boy Barbie.

"Where do they get them," Cody asked.

"From the baby store. They sell all kinds of babies but to make them just yours they take a little bit of something from the mommy and daddy," Lucy said.

"What do they take?"

"A piece of hair," Jack said.

"So if I cut a piece of my hair and bring it to the baby store I'll get a baby?" Cody asked.

"No there are some rules," Lucy started. Troy was already on his third piece of pizza. "You have to be out of college and you can just cut a piece of your hair. It has to have your DNA on it so you have to pull it out."

"Like this?" Cody asked and reached over and plucked a hair from Troy's head.

"Ow!"

"Yes but don't do that. There also has to be two pieces of hair one from a boy and one from a girl."

"Then why did so many girls are Troy's school get pregnant," Cody asked. I looked over at Troy, he shrugged and kept on eating.

"Because some people don't follow the rules. And other people just choose not to follow them," Jack said. "That doesn't mean they're bad people it just means they have a baby to take care of now."

"Why can't they let someone else take care of the baby while they go to college," Cody asked. I could see that they were getting tired of answering question so I got down on the ground.

"Cody, why don't we talk about this a little later? There are three and a half large pizzas in the kitchen waiting for you if you hurry," I said. His eyes lit up as he ran into the kitchen.

"You stopped the show," Troy whined getting up to go get more pizza.

"Thanks Gabi," Jack said. Lucy nodded and followed Jack into the kitchen hitting her eldest on the head on her way.

"I'm going to go and get more pizza," Troy said. I walked in after him. There was only one more pizza left when we got in there.

"How, what, huh?" I asked pointing to the empty boxes.

"Told you we can eat a lot," Troy said with his mouth full.

"Close your mouth. You've still got a whole other pizza," I said looking at the full pizza. Thirty minutes later we had four empty pizza boxes.

"Where should I sleep," I asked Troy walking out of his bathroom. He patted the spot next to him on his bed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure now hurry up. You're going to school tomorrow," He said grinning. I rolled my eyes and jumped onto the bed laughing.

"I'm glad I came," I whispered after the lights were off and I was under the covers. Troy turned over and rapped his arms around me.

"So am I," He said kissing the top of my head. Soon I fell asleep thinking about Troy's school. It couldn't be that bad right?

"You ready," Troy asked holding out his hand. We were standing outside of the school, it wasn't as big as East High but it came pretty close. We had gotten there early because Troy's dad took us and he had a meeting to get to.

"Let' go I mean no ones here right? Except for the teachers?" I asked.

"Depends on what's going. Not many people should be here though." I took his hand and looked at him. He smiled at me before leading me inside the doors. "Look, no ones really here."

"Troy!" A perky blonde with too much make up came up to us. I could see that Troy wasn't so happy about seeing her. She also looked like she had plastic surgery, many times.

"What do you want," Troy asked through clenched teeth.

"Who's this," She asked looking me up and down. I smiled at her but she scowled.

"I'm Gabriella," I said.

"Never heard of you, never mind. Anyways, Troy the cheerleaders need your help in the gym. Come on," She said.

"No Cat," He said. So this was Cat, Troy told me all about her. Looks about the same, acting the same as he told me.

"Come on!" She said stomping her foot. She looked like a plastic baby. "We need your help!"

"Right now I'm going to show my girlfriend around the school," He said smiling at me. I knew he had thrown that girlfriend in there to get to her. I smiled and shook my head before looking back at Cat. Her face was red.

"Girlfriend?" She asked as calmly as she could. "What girlfriend? You said you weren't with anyone." He voice was steadily getting louder and louder.

"We just got together last night when she got her. She's actually from our sister school." Troy said smiling at her reaction.

"Why would you want to be with her? I mean it's her. She doesn't even look like a cheerleader," She said.

"I'm not," I said. "I'm on the decathlon team as well as the drama club."

"You choose her over me! A nerd over the most popular cheerleader! Ugh!" She screamed. "She's ugly!" Something in Troy snapped because he let go of my hand and walked closer to her. She stopped whining and looked at him scared.

"Never insult Ella," he whispered.

"And what if I do I mean she's, that" Cat said looking me up and down again. I stood back and watched everything play out.

"You'll be the next social outcast in a hundred mile radius," He said. She gasped like Sharpay would and ran off.

**I know kind of random but I lost the rest of this story too, so I'm finishing it a little early. Only a few more chapters to go. I hope you guys liked it. PLease review!!**

**Amanda!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Okay, I am sitting here in a zombie like trance typing this because I just found out that the story I have been working on for months and been completely erased. I have nothing of it. I had been working on this story for such a long time and I thought it was by best yet but it is completely gone. I have no idea what to do now. I feel like I'm going to puke. Maybe that story wont be happening anymore. **

* * *

"Wow," I said. "Thanks, but why'd you do it?"

"I didn't want her insulting her and plus she was getting on my nerves again. I think I finally got rid of her," He said smiling. I laughed lightly as we kept on walking. "This is my locker." He opened a locker that looked just the same as every other one.

"Wow," I said. It was actually clean and… organized. "It's nice. Are all of the lockers like this?"

"No, probably not. I'm the only one who actually cares, a little bit a least," He said smiling.

"Don't you have two tests today? What's your other one?" I asked looked around the hallway. It was covered in posters of the basketball, mostly Troy. "I like that poster." I pointed towards one where Troy was just standing with a basketball smiling.

"I've got free today along with drama," He said standing up on the bench.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he reached up and unpinned the poster.

"It's yours now," He said handing it to me. I looked at him confused. "There's a million of these. The cheerleaders seem to like to put our faces everywhere." I laughed. "I have drama first though. Do you want to meet my teacher or walk around the school? I think Cat has free first though while I'm in drama."

"I'll go with you and thanks for the poster. I'll go next to the picture of us up on my ceiling," I said.

"I can't believe that you found that."

"Troy!" Some guy said jumping on his back but going over him. I jumped out of his landing zone not wanting to be squished. "Who's this?" He asked coming over to me. I walked back over to Troy.

"Ella this is Sam and the guys," Troy said with his eyes closed.

"Hi," I said smiling.

"So you're Ella? The one I talk on the phone with last night," Sam asked circling me.

"Yeah that's me. And please call me Gabi," I said. "And you're Sam, the giant player that Troy's warned me about." All of the guys ohhhhed at my comment.

"What's Troy said?" Sam asked looking at his friend.

"How about this, I'll tell you what Troy said about you if you tell me what Troy said about me," I said.

"Okay, I have a free this period. Why don't we talk about it then," Sam asked.

"I was going to go with Troy. Sorry, maybe some other time. I'm in town the whole weekend," I said. He nodded and walked away with all of the guys following him. "He doesn't seem that bad."

"That's when he's on his best behavior," Troy said taking my hand and taking me to a regular classroom.

"Bolton, who do we have here," a middle aged man asked walking up to us. "New student?"

"No, I'm from your sister school. I'm visiting Troy because we used to live next to each other. Is it okay if I stay in here?" I asked not letting Troy speak.

"It is no problem at all. I'm Mr. Tekaen. Troy just take your seat. It's great to have to here Miss—I'm sorry I didn't get your name." Troy wrapped his arm around me.

"Gabriella Montez," I said.

"Gabriella Montez? Captain of the decathlon team at East High, friends with Sharpay and Ryan Evans? I've heard amazing things about you." He shook my hand smiling and talking about everything he's heard.

"Thank you but if you don't mind where did you hear all of this," I asked taking my hand back.

"Oh we all have teacher conferences all the time," He said. "You can just sit anywhere you want and do whatever." We nodded and walked over to a couple of desks in the back. "Oh and Troy?" We both turned around. "Keep this one. Way better than Rachel." He winked at Troy before turning around.

"Okay then," I said. "Rachel?"

"It was a while ago. I only went out with because—" I put my hand up to stop him from going any further.

"Troy, you already told me all of this. We all have pasts. You don't know about my ex boyfriends yet," I said.

"Oh yeah. I don't want to know though." I smiled and sat next to him after kissing him quickly.

"What I'm wondering is if the teachers had conferences then how did your dad not know about me going to your sister school? If they talked about me and everything. He does teach here right?" I asked.

"No actually he teaches at the regular high school so he's not included in the conferences. But he does coach here. We'll have to ask him about that later." I nodded just as the bell rang.

"Okay everyone sit down," He said. "We have a student from our sister school here. Gabriella Montez." Some people looked at me, they were either decathlon or drama but I couldn't tell.

"Hi," I said waving shyly.

"Do you really have a giant room for all of your awards," A girl asked me. She had a lot do books under her desk.

"No, I don't."

"Is Sharpay really as pretty as she looks on stage?" I looked over to the boy with black hair.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" Another boy piped in.

"Yes she does and she loves him so don't get any ideas," I said. Some people laughed as I smiled.

"Do you?" I could find the voice that spoke the words so I just looked at Troy.

"Yes she does," Troy said.

"Who is it?" A girl asked, you could tell she was a cheerleader it was obvious because she had cheer pants on and her shirt said cheerleader…out of my way.

"You really want to know?" I asked knowing she wouldn't be happy when she found out. A bunch of people nodded their heads. "Troy himself." All of their heads went from me to Troy.

"Seriously?" A guy as behind me. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Okay you can talk to Ms. Montez later unless you don't want to have any time for the exam?" He asked. They all stopped talking and looked at him waiting for him to hand out the tests. "You have the rest of the period which is about an hour. Good luck."

I could hear all of the pencils circling answers or marking them on the scantrons that everyone had to use. One by one people got up and turned them in. Mr. Tekaen scanned it through and looked at the grade before typing it on the computer.

"Okay you have two more minutes finish up," He said to those who were still writing down answers. I looked over at Troy and smiled, he had finished about ten minutes ago. The bell rang and we walked out.

"Now what?" I asked looking around. Some people were staring at me and whispering but I didn't really care. I was used to it, everyone talks about Sharpay, but usually in a good way, that changed two years ago.

"Well we could either leave or I could give you the tour," He said. I thought about it.

"I'll take the tour. I want to see my brother school I guess," I said.

"Are you Gabriella Montez?" A girl asked coming up to me.

"That's me. Is there something you needed?" I asked smiling.

"They were right, you are really pretty. Well I'm president of the drama club and we are just having like a ten minutes meeting and we were wondering if you wanted to come? If you would come?" I looked at Troy.

"We can go, we don't have anything else to do really," He said.

"Great!" She said clapping her hands together and turning around. We followed her all the way to the auditorium. "Everyone! We have Gabriella Montez here with us today! I'm Tiffany by the way."

"Hi everyone," I said and sat down where everyone else was. Troy said next to be and grabbed my hand. We sat and listening to what they were doing with me answering some questions that they asked me. Nothing big. Ten minutes later we walked out hand in hand.

"That was interesting," Troy said. I gave him a look and rolled my eyes. "Not in a bad way, I've just never spent much time with them. I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"How about that tour?" I asked.

We walked through the door and went straight to the kitchen. "How many times did we get stopped?" Troy asked opening the pantry.

"I don't know. I didn't know that they would know me that well, I'm only in two clubs plus choir," I said.

During the tour we were stopped by a bunch more people. "Then I couldn't find you after my dad had to talk to me," Troy said.

"That's because Sam had an elective that he could miss so he came over to me and told me that we could talk. I left a message on your phone before going with him. So we went into an empty classroom and we talked about you, a lot and then he tried to make a move," I said.

"What?" Troy said setting down his water bottle. "I'll kill him."

"No, it was no big deal. I told him no and all that. After that we kept on talking," I said. "Then when I was walking back to find you three other guys came up and asked me out and then I found you!"

"Do you know which guys?" Troy asked.

"If I did I wouldn't tell you I mean you would kill them and they didn't do anything wrong so calm down boy," I said jokingly.

"Okay, what do you want for lunch?"

"Normally after we had pizza my mom and I would just have leftovers but since there aren't any leftovers anything's fine."

"Okay then, since I can't cook we'll go out to this little café a little ways from here. It's not big but its nice," He said.

"Cool," I said standing up and walking towards the door. "I promised to call Shar and Tay today do you mind?" I asked getting in the car.

"Go right ahead," He said. I dialed the number and waited for her to answer.

"Hey you called the amazing me! I'm to busy to talk to you right no so just talk and I'll try and find time to listen! Tootles!" I shook my head at Sharpay message before hearing the beep.

"Hey Shar, tell everyone I say hi and everything. Things are going great turns out that Troy's from our brother school. It's weird because most of the teachers knew me there and the kids did too. But I'll talk to you later. Oh and you really need to change your message, one more thing Troy and I are together, bye!" I said hanging up.

"You feel lucky?" Troy asked. I nodded.

**Hope you guys liked it. Sorry for mistakes I'm too schocked to go through this chapter again. Sorry, please review though. I'm going to go and check every single file again. Thanks.**

**Amanda... :(**


	24. Chapter 23

**I am so sorry about not updating, I'm betting that no one is going to read this but I am sosososososo sorry! Just a ton of drama going on in my life and it's not exactly fun...**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything**

We pulled up to a little restaurant, there weren't many cars and it wasn't very crowded. "Here it is."

"It's really nice," I said. "So homey. I love it."

"I come here every once in a while." Troy said taking us to a two person table.

"Troy! Haven't seen you in a while. And who is this?" A guy came up.

"Hey Marty, this is Gabriella. We're old friends," he said. I sat back and watched as the two talked for a couple of minutes.

"Just friends?" Troy blushed and looked down. "Well, good, you need a girlfriend and she looks nice enough." I smiled at him before looking at Troy. "Anyways here the menus and what do you want to drink?"

"I'll have water," I said.

"Okay and you want your usual Troy?" Troy nodded. Marty walked away leaving us alone.

"Every once in a while?" I asked. "They seem to know you."

"So I come here weekly," Troy said. "I found this place after I got my license. The food is so good. I know everyone that works here and we just hang out sometimes."

"that's cool. They seem really nice. Is this where you took Rachel?" I asked smiling at him.

"No," He said glaring at me. "She would hate this, she needs all expensive only the best. She would have walked out of the car if she saw the outside of the building." We laughed. "I know you'd like it though."

"I do. One of my new favorites. We have a place like this where I live. Same kind of feel. Is this place family owned?" Troy nodded. "Same with ours."

"You know what you want?" Marty asked coming back to us. I quickly scanned the menu and decided.

The next morning I woke up in Troy's arms. Gently I tried to pry his hands apart, they wouldn't move so I had to wake him up. "Troy?" I poked him in the arm. He rolled over taking me with him. "Get up!" He didn't move. I grabbed the pillow from under his head waited.

His hands released my waist as he groped around for his pillow. I then proceeded to hit him with it and run into the bathroom.

"Ella!" I heard him get up and walk over to the door. "Ella let me in!"

"Why?" I asked sweetly.

"Because you took my pillow and hit me with it."

"That's not a reason. And plus I only did that because I wanted to get up but you had a very string hold on my waist and wouldn't let go," I said. "I'm going to take a quick shower then I'll be out kay?"

"Fine," He said. "I'm going back to bed!" I laughed and turned on the water. As the hot water hit my skin I stood there thinking about the past twenty four hours. Saw my best friend, got together with my best friend, went to school with my best friend/boyfriend and found out that everyone knows me there.

"Troy?" I asked popping my head out. He was on the bed asleep which was good because I forgot any clothes. I came out in a towel and grabbed some shorts and a tank top. I quickly changed and got on the bed. "Get up!" I yelled jumping up and down.

"What are you doing?" He asked rubbing his eyes. "Do you like waking me up from very nice dreams?"

"Depends on what you dreaming about," I said jumping don to my knees.

"You," He said smiling. I rolled my eyes but kissed him anyway. "you smell nice."

"I knew there was a reason that I brought my own shampoo and conditioner," I said smiling. The only thing Troy had in his shower was a bar of soap and an almost empty shampoo bottle.

"I'm hungry again," Troy said.

"We got up in the middle of the night and had ice cream, that was only three hours ago! It was like a gallon of ice cream too!"

"So, I want breakfast. Come on, we're going to get breakfast," Troy said throwing me over his shoulder and walking out the door.

"Troy what are you doing to Ella?" Cody asked coming out of his room.

"I'm carrying her down to breakfast," Troy said and kept on walking.

"Okay," Cody said following us.

"Troy put me down," I said bouncing up and down as he walked down the stairs. "I can walk you know?"

"Now yet," Troy said.

"Troy what are you doing to your girlfriend," Lucy asked. We both blushed.

"She thought that I was crazy for wanting breakfast so I carried her down," He said.

"I would have walked but I didn't have much of a choice," I said trying to look at her. "The only reason I thought it was crazy was because we snuck down, or Troy woke me up and brought me donstairs, and ate a gallon of ice cream, or what ever was left of one."

"That's where the chocolate oce cream went," She said. "Well Troy why don't you put your girlfriend down and come and get some pancakes for the two of you."

Troy said me down on a chair and walked over to his mom grabbing two plates on the way. He came back with a plate with lots of pancakes and one with only a few. I grabbed te one with lots.

"that was mine," He said.

"Too bad, you got me hungry with all the talk of ice cream," I said taking a bite of my pancakes.

"Mom can I have some more?" He asked turning around.

"What happened to your plate full of them?" She asked.

"Ella's eating them," he said. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Okay, but Cody has to get his first," she said. She piled most of the rest of the pancakes on Cody's plate which weren't very many. "Don't worry, I'll make more. Your dad still has to get some too." Troy took the rest and came back over to the table.

"These are really good Lucy," I said after swallowing.

"Thank you honey. I'm going to get Jack up," She said walking out of the kitchen. There were three more pancakes on the plate and one waiting to be flipped. Troy got up after finishing and grabbed those three.

"I don't see any pancakes," Jack said coming into the kitchen.

"Then ask your son" She called from their room. He turned to Troy and watched him eat the pancakes.

"Troy?"

"Wha," Troy asked with his mouth full.

"I'll make some more," I said getting up and putting my plate in the sink. I flipped the ones that were already half way done and waited. "Do you guys have any whocolate chips?" I asked.

Cody got up from his chair and ran over to a cabinet. He brought me a big back of milk chocolate chips. "Here you go," He said going back to his chair.

"Thanks, can I use these?" Jack nodded. I took the ones that were done and put them on his plate before putting more batter in the pan. After that all three guys were in front of me watching me. I put chocolate ships in the batter one by one before flipping the pancake.

"You can do that?" Cody asked. I nodded smiling. "Cooo!!!"

"those look good," Troy said staring at the pan. I flipped them once more before putting them on Jack's plate. "Why does he get them?"

"Because you ate his," I said. "I'm making more," I added.

"Good," Troy said. I laughed and kept on making them stealing one of two for myself.

"Those were good," Troy said with a dreamy look on his face as we walked back upstairs.

"What do you want to do today," I asked.

"I don't know. Is that a phone?" He asked as we got closer. There was a phone ringing we just didn't know whose or which one.

"Why do we have the same ring tone?" I asked going through my bags.

"I don't know. Found it!!! It's yours and it's Sharpay," He said holding it out to me. I didn't take it from him. "you have to answer it," He said putting it in my face.

"Fine," I said taking the phone from him. "Hi Shar," I said.

"You're together!" She yelled in my ear. "How could you not tell us as soon as it happened! I mean come on! You can use a phone like you are now!" I held it out arms length and waited for her to finish.

"Are you done?" I asked once I didn't hear anything.

"Yeah, how's it going down there?" She asked.

"It's good we just had tons of pancakes and now e're trying to deicde what to do today," I said. "Hey Troy why don't we hang out with your friends?" I asked.

"No," He said right away.

"That sounds like a good idea," Sharpay said.

"Sharpay agrees with me. Two versus one, we win. Hey Shar I'll call you back tonight, you're having a movie night and your place right?"

"Yeppers!" She said.

"Bye," I said.

"Tootles!"

"Sounded good," Troy said. "But we are not going to spend time with my 'friends'. That is a very bad idea."

"Please…" I asked. "I want to get to know them. Sam seems pretty nice and so does everyone else." I went over and wrapped his arms around his waist. I looked up at him ith a pouting look on my face.

"Don't do that pouting thing. We've only been together but it's already working," Troy whined. I kept on doing it looking up at him. "Fine I'll call Sam."

"Thank you, I'm going to get dressed," I said going over to my suitcase and pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Troy POV

I pulled out my phone and called Sam. "Hey Troy, how's Gabi?" He asked.

"She's good, she wants to hang out with you and some of the guys today," I said. I could just picture his face right now, full of joy.

"That's great. I'll call some of the guys. We can meet at the basketball court at the park. See you in twenty," He said and hung up. I sighed, when he said he would invite some of the guys it meant he was going to invite only guys.

"So, what's going on," Ella asked coming out of my bathroom.

"We're meeting some of the guys at the park in about twenty minutes," I said. "I'm going to get dressed now, then we can leave. We can just walk, it's not to far from here." She nodded and sat on the bed. I changed quickly and walked out. She was on my phone.

"we're almost there," She said. "Bye!"

"Who was that," I asked.

"Sam, again. Come on, let's go," She said grabbing my hands. I smiled and let her pull me down the stairs.

"You know he's going to be all over you right," I asked pulling her closer to me. She nodded. "It's right up here." We walked across the park and towards the court, all the guys were already there.

**

* * *

**

Again, sorry about the incredibly late update. Review please!

**Amanda!!!**


	25. Chapter 24 The End

**okay so I know that it has been a while but I just kinda got lost with my life and everything, alot of drama happening but this is the end of this story I think unless there are more chapers hidden somewhere on my computer, and I'm hoping it's good, as far as I know there isn't any mistakes but it might be really bad considering I wrote this about three years ago.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters blah blah blah**

"Gabi!" Sam yelled out and walked over.

"Hey Sam," She said hugging him.

"come on I'll introduce you to the guys." He pulled her out of arms and towards the rest of the guys. She sat on top of the table and was immediately surrounded by guys. I tried to get to her but none of the guys would move.

"So, how's Troy," I heard Sam ask as if I wasn't even there.

"He's great. And so sweet!" She gushed. I smiled happily.

"Hey why don't we go play a small game," some of the guys said holding a ball. "Come on." They dragged me out to the court and started playing. I started playing but noticed that Sam was still sitting with Ella.

Gabi POV

Sam was sitting next to me as we watched the guys play. "So how long are you in town," He asked.

"I'm staying until Sunday I think. So, how's being friends with Troy," I asked turning to look at him.

"Nothing special," He said.

"You're lucky, you get to see him everyday. I wish I could," I said sighing.

"Can we stop talking about Troy for a minute," Sam asked. I looked at him surprised but nodded anyways. "So, why are you going out with Troy anyways?" Isn't this about Troy too?

"Because he's so sweet! And I've known him forever. There's so much more," I said looking at him.

"Well, why don't you spend less time with him and go for someone better," Sam suggested.

"what do you mean," I asked confused.

"I'm sure there's someone out there that could be better for you. Like me?" He asked. I realized what he was saying and nodded.

"Ohhh, you want me to dump Troy and start going out with you," I said. I looked over at Troy who was looking at us. I smiled at him and waved.

"No, I'm saying there's someone better right in front of you." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes you are," I said. "And no, I'm not going to dump him for you."

"What?" He asked. "Why the hell not?"

"Because I really like Troy and I'm sorry but I don't feel that way about you," I said. "I'm going to go and play." I got up and walked away leaving him stunned.

"What'd you do you Sam," Troy asked coming up to me.

"I turned him down," I said. "I'll tell you later, I want to play now." I kicked off my shoes and walked over to the guys.

"You're going to play," A guy named Daniel asked.

"Yeah is that okay," I asked sweetly. They nodded. "Will you guys go easy on me?"

"Of course," Daniel said.

"Let's play," I said dribbling. "Troy and I versus you and Sam," I asked. Sam walked over angrily.

"What's going on," He asked.

"Little Gabi here wants to play. Troy and her versus you and I," Daniel said. "I promised to go easy on her though."

"Game on," Sam said. I looked at Troy and smiled.

I started dribbling and passed to Troy who passed it right back. Sam and Daniel were mostly blocking Troy thinking that I couldn't do anything. I walked over and dribbled towards the net. Standing near the hoop I shoot and made in it. Daniel and Sam looked over at me with blank looks on their faces.

"You guys must be really bad," I said.

"We didn't know you could actually play," Sam said.

"Let's just play for real this time," Daniel said.

"Fine, let's go," I said. We played for as long as I could in jeans. The rest of the guys left after they realized that Troy and I were going to win. "Good game guys. Troy we better go, your mom said to be home in about ten minutes," I said looking at my phone.

"you're right. Bye guys," He said doing that thing that guys do.

"Bye Daniel, bye Sam." I waved and walked over to Troy putting his arms around my waist.

"So you turned Sam down," Troy asked walking home. I nodded. "Why'd you turn him down?"

"He wanted me to dump you," I said. "Tried to get me to dump you even though it didn't work."

"Good," He said kissing my head. We walked in a comfortable silence all the way back to the house.

We walked into the house and looked around for the rest of the family. "Hello?" Troy asked.

"Hey, we're in here." Jack called. We walked into the living room and found them all sitting on the couch.

"What's going on," I asked. Troy sat down on the chair and pulled me down onto him.

"Well you know how I had that meeting yesterday morning," Jack asked. We nodded. "Well I was offered a job, I would be getting paid twice as much as I am here."

"What? Where is it," Troy asked.

"Well, here's the thing. I accepted the job already."

"But where is it?" Troy asked sitting up a bit.

"It's at East High," Jack said. The three of them were grinning at us as our mouths dropped.

"Are you serious," I asked. "You're going to be working at my school?"

"Yep, that's right. And pretty soon it's not going to be just your school. Troy's going to be going there too," Lucy said.

"This is great!" Troy yelled. I got off his lap and watched him happy dance around the room.

"Does this mean I can see Ella more," Cody asked. His parents nodded. Cody got up and started happy dancing with Troy.

"Okay, okay. Well you guys have to go pack, we'll be moving on Monday. All of the boxes are in your rooms," Lucy said. Troy grabbed my hand as we ran upstairs. I sat on his bed and watched him make all of the boxes before thowing almost everything in them. Four hours later Troy and I were sitting on his bed looking at the empty room.

"That is the fastest I have ever seen you pack," I said.

"Yes well this is the one time that I want to go. I can't wait to start East High, plus it means more time with you," He said. I leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm happy too," I said.

"I think that for once I'm going to thank my parents," Troy said.

"Why?"

"Because if they hadn't messed up our Christmas vacation then I could have never seen you again and we wouldn't have been friends again and Shar and Tay wouldn't have emailed me and told me that you liked me and we wouldn't have gotten together," He said.

"Okay that's weird reasoning but oh well. Let's go tell your parents that you've already packed, they'll be so surprised!" We laughed and ran down the stairs. Everything was okay, and from now on Troy and I will get to see each other everyday. All because of our meddling parents.

* * *

**Okay so that's all that I have for this story, I was going to write a sequal but I'm not sure because I probably lost all of my amazing ideas somewhere in the past year, but if alot of people want it then I would be happy to write one, or try at least. Sooo...review? maybe, only if you're not too upset with me for forgetting to update even though I kept telling myself too?**

**Amanda :)**


End file.
